The Doctor's Daughter Series
by StarkyGirl
Summary: Ella-Marie Stark, the child of a Time Lord and the adopted sister of the great IronMan. Follow the life and times of Miss Stark as she adapts to life on Asgard and her adventures with Doctor, Tony Stark and others in the Marvel/Doctor Who cross over! Prepare for feels and laughter!
1. The Child of the TARDIS

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters involved except for Ella-Marie Stark (Pond). All credit goes to the creators.

_Bases:_ Doctor Who

_Characters: _The 11th Doctor, River Song, Rassilon

_Title:_ The Child of the TARDIS

_Summary_: River has been acting a little strangely but that is the least of the Doctor's problems. The TARDIS is attracted to an unusual landing spot, one that shouldn't have existed in the first place. It's time to face up to his punishments as well as River's reason for her mood swings. The beginning to River's secret six years with the Doctor has finally come.

* * *

The TARDIS doors swung open, the sound of angered babbling erupted from inside as it flowed out into the open grounds outside. Finally a body emerged from the blue box, hair ruffled, cheeks in a red fluster and eyes wide, "River! For the love…"  
A smashing sound followed, a vase had smashed against the wall of the console room and shattered which caused the Doctor to yelp.

Inside the TARDIS, River was mumbling curse words under her breath, fists clenched as she rushed out to see her husband cowering a little from her sudden flare in temper. "What kind of an idiot doesn't let his wife know about that?!" River flailed past him as he stepped back and rubbed his cheek a little. For the past couple of weeks he had suffered her tantrums and angry episodes and he had no idea why.

"River please, I had no idea at the time who you would turn out to be!" He turned to her, pleading with her as usual to calm down. As he turned to face her though, something caught his eye and this something was not good in the slightest. "I don't care if you thought I was going to turn into a pink fairy with spotty wings, why didn't you tell me you were engaged to three other woman?!" River was fuming, ok so they never had the perfect relationship but they were married now and surely that had to mean something?

The Doctor didn't respond though because what his eyes were seeing were something that he had never thought he'd see ever again, "Get in the TARDIS," He murmured as stared past River.

"What?" River furrowed her brow, confused to say the least because it seemed something had startled the Doctor. "Get in the TARDIS, we can argue in there. River I won't tell you again!" He spoke calmly yet quickly, a hand beckoning her over to him. God it was like trying to get someone away from a monster without them turning to see the problem.

River suddenly forget she was even pissed off with her husband, seeing him beckon her over to him like that made her stop and think what could be behind her. She slowly turned, a field of red grass swaying lightly in the breeze, a set of golden gates that lead through to a city encased in a large clear dome. She knew this place, from fairytales, from books in the Doctor's library, in fact even the Doctor himself had spoken of this place. "No way…" She murmured softly, the gates opening as she stepped back towards her husband.

The second River was in reach, the Doctor grabbed her hand and tugged her to him. "We need to get into the TARDIS. We shouldn't be here; it is not possible to be here. Ever," He began to back up to the TARDIS only to feel a mass of something bump into him, that mass of something not being wood. He lifted a hand to touch it, his fingertips met with metal plating. He bought his fingers to his lips and licked them, "Gold," He murmured before glancing at River who was just as wide eyed as he was.

A soft growl echoed out behind them as the Doctor and River exchanged glances. Slowly but surely the Doctor looked behind him to find a gold clad guard staring back at him, the familiar Gallifreyan symbols etched into his armour to resemble the rank he possessed. "The High council want you in their presence," The guard then looked at River, "You as well human." The Doctor clenched his jaw, if Rassilon wanted him there then chances were he was about to face the sentence of a life time. The Doctor complied though because there was no fighting these men.

They were marched through the gates, River grasping her husband hand in a flash. To him, River had been acting odd recently, the Doctor barely able to put a finger on what it was that was causing her to be like this. One minute she was happy and loving the next she was angrier than a bull that had been forced to fight. He squeezed her hand a little, reassuring her that she was safe here with him no matter the situation.

River's hand went for her gun, the Doctor grabbed her hand though, "Don't, there are too many of them. They'd only kill us on the spot." River glanced up to find rank upon rank of men in armour surrounding them, "They'll kill us either way," She murmured softly so only her husband could hear her. He knew for sure they wouldn't, after all, he recognised the symbols etched into their golden plated armour.

His wife was already staring down the men, scanning the place in order to keep an eye on every one, readying herself an attack right there. "They won't, not without orders," The Doctor murmured as he kept a hold on his wife's hand. River wasn't so sure, they looked ready to take them down right now. "So we just stand here and let them take us?!" The Doctor shook his head then shrugged because he knew there was no way out of this, for once he had one plan, go with it. "No, but we cannot run so!" He turned to the men, clapped his hands together with a grin and exclaimed, "Take me to your leader!"

River could not believe what she was hearing as she stared at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?!" She flailed a little at him, seeing the men around them already marching towards the gates that were now wide open for them to go through. The Doctor turned to his wife with that ever mad grin on his lips and replied, "Too hard to resist," before grabbing his wife's hand and tugging her into the gates.

As they walked along, under the watchful eye of the men, the couple spoke among themselves. "You are an idiot," River chided her husband in a distasteful manner causing the Doctor to glance at his wife in shock with those puppy eyes he possessed. "We'll be fine," He answered with a slight sense of panic to his voice, simply because he knew how River could get when in a bad mood. "What if we end up dead? Won't be having a whale of a time then will we?" She almost snarled as her grip on the Doctor's hand tightened a little. "You have to trust me," The Doctor gasped a little, his hand crippling under the death hold that River had on him.

It seemed River had lost the ability to have faith in her husband, but then again there had been something off about River for a few weeks now. "I am trusting you, not quite seeing results yet," River scowled at him from under her mess of curly locks that had fallen into her eyes. Occasionally the Doctor had decided her hair grew with every angry emotion she would suffer…  
That was a lot of anger.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as they walked hand in hand, the guards huffing and growling like wild animals as they kept them close to hand. River smirked a little at her husband's reaction to her words but was cut short from saying anything as the great doors before them creaked open, a grinding sound echoing out against the red dirt at their feet. Now he was so much closer to the doors, he could evidently see the scripture that was written out, embossed in finest gold that you could find in the universe. "The door, Of course how did I not see it before?" He slapped his forehead. "The door, the writing is Old High Gallifreyan... we are in the great citadel of the Time Lords..." His eyes widened as did River's.

River leaned even closer to her husband, there was no more gripping his hand tighter than he was as she stared at the door in compete disbelief. "How… How did we end up here?" She murmured, wondering how she was even forming coherent words as of now. The Doctor rubbed his cheek, the guards conversing softly to themselves. "I guess that explains the TARDIS' mishaps earlier, possibly also why you started ranting over nothing." He added slyly, gaining himself a nudge in the ribs from his wife.

"Get us out of here, use the TARDIS or something!" Even though there whispers were low and out of ear range, sometimes the guards would glance over their shoulder's at the pair, a brow raised at the hoarse whispers. "I am working on it, like I said earlier, the TARDIS hasn't been in the best of shape. She still works, we just need to get back to her alive." As they passed over the threshold of the room, his hearts leapt up into his mouth.

The great council room stood, proudly within it's set of foundations, looking remarkably something you would depicted as something of royalty. He knew it all too well from the days he worked under the Gallifreyan version of the CIA, this room where he had held all those debriefing meetings, year upon year. So why was he here now?

River on the other hand was internally panicking, eyes taking in the room as they entered. She was stunned into silence at the beauty of her husband's home planet and even more so now. However there was still the need for an explanation to why they were even here. Finally she answered her husband, "Alive? Well that all the more reassuring."

The Doctor rammed a smile on his face, "Good, reassuring is good!" Finally the head table came into view, curving in a semi circle before them, at least ten men and women seated in their high council clothing. Suddenly a wave of nervousness washed over the Doctor as he came to halt before a familiar face. The silence was deadly, even River could barely let words slip past her now dry lips and even if she could then her vice would have been hoarse to the ear.

Finally after what felt years, standing there under the daggers of the men and women that were seated, the head of the table got to his feet and stood. Rassilion. "Doctor…" He started to speak, eyes flitting over to River briefly as he noted her but ignored her all the same. "Yes?" The Doctor furrowed his brow, hand tugging at his collar a little as he tried to hide his nerves from them. River barely even looked at her husband, eyes focused on the people speaking to them.

Rassilion's dead panned expression never left his face, "After much time trying to get you back here, you will finally face punishment for your crimes." The Doctor tilted his head a little, he guessed it had something to do with that, but then again when wasn't it when it came to his species? "Which crimes are we speaking of?" He gestured a hand out a fraction, urging them to state exactly what it was.

River gulped as she heard those words. Her own husband, a criminal just as much as she was and suddenly she kind of liked that in him. The deep and ghastly voice of Rassilion echoed out once more as he began to list the Doctor's crimes, "For one, stealing a TARDIS, another…" He narrowed his eyes at the rebel Time Lord, "…you have intervened with the course of history as it formed, the course of time as it made itself and above all you have interfered with the lives of people that are not of our own race!" His voice grew with every crime the Doctor committed, his hands clenching up into fists as Rassilion declared how much of a criminal the Doctor really was.

"What is he on about?" River spoke with great fear in her voice as she gripped her husband's hand tightly. The Doctor tore his eyes from in front to his side where his beloved stood. "I simply borrowed the TARDIS, illegal, yes and of course Time Lords were to never interfere just observe. I couldn't do that." He simply stopped there and let og of River's hand, stepping closer to the head table, "Look, I borrowed the TARDIS and was going t give it back!"

A withered hand slammed down on the golden and ruby topped table. Rassilion had utter spite bursting in his eyes, a vein pulsed on his forehead as he snarled under his breath, "Borrowed or not, you still committed offences that are punished by death!" There was a sudden outrage of mumbled opinions among the other council members. River flinched from the pounding on the table, her heart raced as she had to watch this side show of stupidity. She didn't want to get into the thick of a fight for once and she had reason.

The Doctor grasped his wife's hand back tightly, still ever proving to River in a silent trust that he would stay at her side forever. However though, the threat of death hanging over his head was beginning to pick at him. "Oh come on! Look at what I've done! I've helped them become better while you people sit here, waste time, and get fat, all the while looking absolutely awful in those dreadful robes! During my adventures there has been chaos yes, but honestly, I've made a hell of a lot more differences than you people will ever amount to." He stood there, scowling at them.

Oh a thing the Doctor should have not said because it burned the high council's pride to hear such drivel spout from the Doctor's mouth. Rassilion leaned forward a little, a scowl passed back at the man before him as his hand pressed against the table top, "Do not dare question your superiors Doctor," He growled, an alpha dog warning off one of his pack. "You interfered and caused mass destruction of the Dalek race, the cyber race, the cause of the Sycorax's death. Dare I continue?"

River tried to talk up, it took a few moment's to get words pass her dry mouth, her body encased with raw emotion of terror and panic. "S-sir, he save the lives of people though," It was undeniable that her voice trembled with fear. Of course, the head leader had not wanted to hear such as he raised a hand to silence her, "Silence! Mortal women have no say here in these halls!" River lowered her head, like a scolded child would when in trouble.

The Doctor may have put up with such a manner if directed at him but to River, his River? Big mistake, "Oi! Leave her out of this. It doesn't concern her, so you will not talk about her like that!" A finger was now pointed towards the high table before scoffing at what he was to say next. "Really, you are upset I destroyed the Daleks? If I recall you were the ones who made me start such a war! It's your own bloody faults." The Doctor panted with each breath that he forced from his lungs, a scowl like no other pressed against his now hardened features. "I gave everyone I killed a chance to correct their ways, they didn't take it when I was being reasonable."

It was like trying to talk to a stubborn mule, the Doctor was going to fight back either way, there was no backing down. "She has no right to speak here considering for a start, she is human. You had the chance to wipe them out, you were never given permission to carry on doing so on your travels! Because of this you have potentially broken points in time that were to have happened." Another snarl passed his lips, proving his dominance over the Doctor, "You and your… wife," He spoke the last word with much disgust, how could a Gallifreyan become so attached to a broken and fragile thing. , "You shall be forced to live upon earth and the TARDIS taken from you, be glad we do not kill you or take your ranking symbol from you."

The Doctor's eyes widened at the very idea of being shoved on earth and forced to live such away. Yes he was fascinated by the mortal world but never had he wanted to live there, he was too… over active for them. "What?! No, you cannot do that!" The Doctor practically bellowed at the cruel judgement placed upon him. "I never broke points in time, fixed ones to be precise. Come on, rethink this over. You cannot force me to live on earth again?" With every word the Doctor almost screamed at the council, River could feel herself beginning to actually fear her surroundings, having basic instinct to force her to run out of there.

The Doctor flailed his hands, this entire situation was unbelievable. Rassilion slammed his hand against the desk once more to silence the rambling, rogue Time Lord. "We can do with you what we wish, we are your superiors. Like I said, be thankful I am not stripping you of your ranks and having you killed." He beckoned for the guards to step in, to grasp them. "Take them back to earth…" His finger pointed at River, the next round of punishment would hit the Doctor pretty hard, "But before you do, clear her mind of this encounter. She may speak of us or of something connected to us, we could be at risk if she does."

River gasped as she felt hands wrap around her wrists, the need to protect herself was kicking in, "No! No you can't do this." She begged and pleaded, squirming and writhing about to break free from the guard's grip but failed in her mission. Her tinged blue eyes turned to the Doctor, wide and fearing. Surely he was going to save her, was going to do something to protect her.

He made no attempt to do anything right away actually, the Doctor sighed and simply rubbed his forehead with young hands. There was no way they would let them leave, alive at that if River still held memories of what had transpired here. Ruddy Time Lords, and people wonder why he did what he had done all those years ago. They were just so arrogant, so hateful and so arrogant in their ways. They believed they owned the universe and were better than anyone who lived within it. He was the only one of his race that even began to understand everyone was on a na equal level someway or another.

He finally turned to his wife as she was dragged back from him and said, "River, go with them. It won't hurt I swear to you," He moved close enough to gently stroke her cheek before he lowered his head and moved back from her reach. River stared at the Doctor, "Please!" Her husband had not reassured her in the slightest because he didn't know the truth at all. "You cannot let them do this! Doctor please, you do not understand!"

The Doctor couldn't begin to drown out his screaming wife's please and begs for them to let her go, but it was what he had to do. He slowly turned to face his superior and in a low, angered tone he added, "I swear of you make this a life sentence I will find my own way back and steal the TARDIS back all over again. I will ruin even more points in history. I will find away. You will not make me live on that dull planet forever." As he spoke he felt a soldier grab his arm in which he instantly tore back from him in a flash, he wasn't done yet.

The head of the table snarled, "Remove her from the halls before my head starts to hurt," His eyes flittered to the Doctor, "As for you…" He paused though because River had began to shout once more, "No! Stop please, just let me go!" Another tugs against the guards and she really was starting to wear out, "I'm pregnant, please!" And in that moment, she managed to free an arm and clutch her stomach, a mother's instinct to protect her child as she let tears slip down her cheeks.

The Doctor spun to face River, he was shocked, taken a back by her claim. Rassilion smirked a little, he cried out with words of sarcastic joy, "A child? Impossible! Wipe her memory then send her to earth with the Doctor." Rassilion finally added, "And Doctor, it won't be for life for something a lot worse is coming your way. A punishment far greater than what I can give."

The Doctor hadn't even register Rassilions words as he stared at his wife with wide eyes. Had she truly just claimed such a thing, an impossible thing? He blinked a few times as he tried to find words to reassure her that she'd be ok, their little one would be ok. He managed to look at the council then at the guards, "Don't you hurt her, you hurt her and I will kill you myself!" Tears pricked his eyes, his voice trembled as he choked on tears at the though of a perfect miracle. Alas though for this was all he could muster up as he spoke, the overwhelming shock of finding out he was to be… a father.

She panted softly, catching her breath from the fight to get out of the man's grip, the crying, the ache she was feeling right now. "I'm... I'm sorry..." She murmured, her head hung low as she tried to hide her face behind her curls from her husband. She couldn't look at him, for she had felt ashamed for telling him. His reaction had obviously told her that he did not want this child.

Rassilion had to interrupt these silent, precious moments. "Doctor, you cannot kill me, you won't. Now go before I change my mind and have you sentenced to death instead." And with that, the head of the council sat down and gestured with his hand for them to be taken from this room.

The guards enclosed around the incredibly confused Doctor, their hands grasping a hold of him before he finally tore away from their grip. "I can find the door for myself, thanks." He walked on ahead of them, following right behind the soldiers who had escorted River out of the room. When the ones taking him tried to stop him, he pointed at them, dead serious. "Don't. Don't touch me, I swear if you do."

The soldiers were weary of the Doctor, even though the man was terrible in a fist fight, he was still pretty dangerous. When the Doctor swung around to point at them, some stepped back.

As they reached the room where River was to have her mind eradicated of today's events, a guard that had a hold of River sat her down, who by now was silent and barely even looking up as tears rolled down her cheeks. The Doctor snarled as the guards stepped back from him, furious as he went into the room. "River..." He immediately went over to her and grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay, it won't hurt... and it won't hurt the baby. I promise." That's if she truly was pregnant because in all honesty, last he checked, his race were never born, simply weaved with life.

The touch of her husband's hand made her flinch a little before she finally glanced up. "I'm scared; for once I am truly scared." Her voice was but a whisper, fighting back a sob as she grasped his hand tightly. The Doctor smiled a little, trying to keep her from letting more tears slip down her cheeks. He couldn't believe it though, him, a dad? The sheer impact of that drove home in his mind. He slumped at her side. A father, the Doctor, again. His first thought went back to the old days, his family, /his/ family. But then he looked over at River... she was his family now. But he hadn't been a dad in at least a thousand years. He would be absolutely terrible... rubbish.

As River claimed her fear over and over again, he lightly rubbed her hand with his thumb as he held it. "Don't be, I am here and I'll always be here," He could barely feel his hand under the tight grip she had on himbut to him that was nothing, in fact he card little for that minor pain. He smiled kindly as he pushed a piece of hair back from her face, "It'll be over soon River, I am so sorry…" He couldn't even finish his sentence so he pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her before finally letting go of her.

Her head lowered, River hitched a breath as she tried to hold back a sob and then replied to his apology, "Don't be sorry." It was a simple whisper that he heard, their hands letting go of each other as the guards stepped between them. River didn't want him seeing her go through this but she had no other choice.

"Sir we need you to step back," One guard pressed a hand to the Doctor's chest but the Doctor wasn't pleased with such a minor threat from the guard. After much angered stares being thrown at the man, he finally stepped back and leaned against the wall.

Once everyone was at their base stations, a man stepped in front of River and pressed his fingers to her temples. The psychic link now up and ready to clean her memory of what she had seen here and that was to be all wiped away. The Doctor smiled a little at his wife, a loving smile in all honesty. River closed her eyes, seeing her husband's smile last before they cleaned it from her mind.

The Doctor closed his eyes as well as he waited, his mind swimming in the news of her being pregnant, it just seemed so impossible. As he let his thoughts bounce around in his complex mind, trying to find reasons for such a thing, the intricate process of having specific memories being wiped from River's mind went on.

The Doctor's fingers grasped at his chin, his eyes slowly trailed up to see the man step back from his wife, her head lolled forward a little, eyes shut as she sat there in a state of sleep. The moment River was left alone, the Doctor rushed to her side and gently grasped her cheeks, "River, River are you alright?!" He knew that by the time she finally awoke, they'd be transmatted back to earth. He sighed as he caressed her cheeks, it seemed that his past had caught up with him, all his running was for nothing.

He sighed, sitting here, God knows where on the planet. This would be one of the worst things he'd ever experienced. But, as long as River didn't know, he'd be okay. He couldn't let her know she'd actually been to Gallifrey. The Time Lords would kill her if she ever revealed she had been, but he wouldn't let that happen. He'd just try to make these next few months as pleasant as possible. He'd say that it was to get used to being a father, to try and do it like the humans would. He'd say that it'd be good to know what it was like. But really it was just to protect her. Always it would be to protect her. Something he didn't even really succeed at in the first place... with knowing what would happen to her in the future...

As he sat there, gently caressing her cheek with his fingers, he thought about their future... good lord, he was going to be a father. That along was enough to make him want to jump up and start pacing back and forth, wringing his hands together and flailing like mad. Him! A father! To River's /kid/! Bloody hell, he'd never ever thought of that happening!

"Transmat is prepared to transport you to earth. Is there anywhere in particular you wish to stay sir?" One guard asked the Doctor, seeing him care for his wife. It was a little heartbreaking but it was not his orders to stand and blubber like a baby over this.

The Doctor barely looked up at the man who spoke, he daren't take his eyes from his wife, "England... a small village in England. Always liked that place, she'd like it too. Maybe Leadsworth?" It was an unexpected request, after all why would he go to the village that his sweet Amy Pond lived in. It didn't matter though as he smiled softly as he finally stared up at the guard. "They never told me how long. I need to know how long I will be on Earth. Tell me."

The order for a small village in England would be the place they would live. The man turned to the Doctor who was gazing up at him, "Six months minimum. The High council believe you will serve a far worse sentence in your future."

"Yes you keep going on about that, what does it mean anyway?" The Doctor pulled himself to his feet, getting real close to the guard that was over seeing them. "A far worse sentence? There's hardly anything worse you could do, except kill me, and they've already said they won't. Six months?" Six months, that wasn't so bad, he could cope with that.

The guard raised an eyebrow, was the Doctor seriously asking him what was much worse and coming his way? "You'd have to take that up with the Oracle, she is the one who the High council go to." The Doctor looked up at the guard. "Right yeah sure..." He shook his head. Couldn't be much worse, he'd take his chances. "Right then," He fixed his bowtie and grasped River's hand before tugging her up into his arms.

River let out a soft moan as he pulled her up into his arms, her head lolling against his chest, legs dangling from his arms as he held her. The guard glanced at River and gestured to her, "Want me to take her?" He could easily carry her, give the Doctor relief from it.

Fat chance was it that he was handing his sweet River over to some man who was under orders from the arrogant men he used to work below. He narrowed his eyes at the man, "I'm good, thanks," He huffed as the guard shrugged, believing he was just trying to help. Instead he turned to lead the Doctor to where he needed to be.

The Doctor hefted River into his arms as the guard took off ahead of him, looking down at her with deep concern as a sigh passed his lips and carried her down the halls. Even though River was a little limp in his arms, her head lolled against his chest, the double heartbeat of her husband was still heard and it calmed her with great ease even if she were clueless to life right now.

The Guard walked on, making sure the Doctor was behind him at all times. "You'll be sent to the Village of Leadsworth, apparently you know the area well?" The Doctor nodded at this suggestion "Sounds fine." He scowled at the guard, he had much hate for everyone on this planet right now.

"Good because you'll be there any moment." The guard stepped back and gestured to the spot that the Doctor had to stand in. Not wanting to get caught up in the transmat, the guard kept back at a decent distance "We will come to you when we think you are ready to finish your sentence."

The scowl was still ever present upon the Doctor's face. He pulled his arm close to him for a moment, feeling the sonic dig into his rib cage and was immensely relieved to still have that on him. "Righty ho then," The Doctor called out, making them aware he was ready.

The man nodded to the Doctor before given permission to his fellow men to transport them to the earth that the Doctor treasured far too much, the very one he had interfered with for so long. The tired and weary Time Lord sighed as the transmat gave way, sending them to a small house in Leadsworth.

As they materialized on earth, River's head pressed against his chest, she was beginning to wake up, forcing the Doctor to glance down at her and smile just a fraction, at least he was not doing this alone. "River?" Her hand reached up and grasped his shirt a little, gosh did her head hurt. "W-what happened?" She asked in a tired voice, slurred a little but mainly tired sounding.

"We, uh…well, we're on Earth. Remember how I said that we were going to have a go at human life?" He grinned. "I just bought the house and everything." She was still a bit hazy, her head ached as if something was missing. "Oh shut up... you couldn't even if you tried," She chuckled softly, her eyes closing again as she mused over the thought of her husband wanting to go full on human, to give their child and relationship a good start.

"Want a bet, dear? I just did while you were snoozing…" He noticed she had drifted off again and carried her into the flat, setting her down on the couch with a groan of effort. The shock still hadn't resided, he truly thought she was joking. He started pacing as soon as she was on the couch, every now and then he would glance over at his slumbering wife.

River's head ached far too much to stay awake as she lay on the couch, surely a few more moments of sleep wouldn't hurt? She was safe in his care anyway. A soft chuckle escaped her, "I bet you a night out you won't." She murmured as he settled her down on the couch, her legs curling up the moment he lay her down.

"Then you owe me a night out!" He chuckled softly as he realised this would be the start of something a lot more than just a simple six months. In fact this would be the beginning of the secret six years River would have with her husband and child.

* * *

Here it is! The Doctor's Daughter series in one area, Enjoy and leave reviews and ideas if you have any! It would be great to hear from the people reading these! Thank you! ~StarkyGirl


	2. Human Life

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters that are involved except for Ella-Marie Stark (Pond) And Darcyl Jones

_Base:_ Doctor Who

_Characters_: River Song, The 11th Doctor

_Summary:_ Punishment of being sent to Earth is slowly ebbing at the Doctor but he lives through it because he knows it will keep River happy. Plus with his wife being pregnant he's slowly starting to see the good in becoming a father. Sure enough though a spanner is thrown in the works.

* * *

"Lets do it right just this once, even if it's for a few months. Let's be a family, let's own a house, let's do it all."

Those were his words, her husband's words, the Doctor's words. River had not believed him to start with, told him he was being silly because she knew far too well that he wouldn't be able to cope. Even when he carried her into that house, she thought him to be joking.

How wrong was River though? This was month six and he was being the perfect husband, he'd even gotten himself a job at the local toy store

Today though River was sitting on the couch, a hand rubbing her belly while her bowl rested upon her swollen stomach. She had insane cravings for cereal lately and it had all seemed too much for the Doctor. She glanced over at him as he fiddled with a plug and some wiring.

For River, cereal was going out of fashion, the boxes were disappearing off the shelf fast and River was slowly becoming more and more anxious as she watched as the last trickle of cornflakes fall into the bowl.

A sigh escaped her as she poured the milk, her fifth bowl in the space of two hours and this box was empty. River chucked the box in the bin, her other hand gently rubbing the bump that she had gained over the few months. "Sweetie, we need more cereal, I'm on my last box after this bowl," River finally spoke up.

The plug clicked as metal hit against it, the screwdriver twisted in his supple hand while his tongue poked out between his lips as he worked. It was a slow job, fixing a blown plug for a lamp with a simple, every day screwdriver. When River said she needed cereal, he paused in his work and his eyes widened. That was never good. "I'll finish this up and then head out to get some!" He glanced at the clock, 12:01AM. Ah, that was going to be a problem because the large stores were out of town and the ones in Leadsworth were small shops that closed by 7PM.

River simply shrugged as she crunched her way through her last bowl, the taste of it was heavenly and she found herself addicted to it. The Doctor furrowed his brow as he watched her eat, how could she get through so much in just a few days? It amazed him because he couldn't eat that much fish fingers and custard like that.

She, on the other hand found that she would often get such intense cravings to the point she would often cause an argument between herself and her husband.

The Doctor fretted often when his wife in these moods, last time she kicked off it ended up with a vase, god knows where she got that from, being thrown at him. The plug finally clicked, the screw back in and the Doctor glanced up with a grin on his face. River glanced and raised a brow, "Why don't you use the sonic? It'll get done quicker or we'll have no iron at this rate."

A smirk slipped across the Doctor's lips as he placed the cover back onto the small bit of equipment, "It's fine, you want the human life then you've got it. This means no sonic ok?" He winked at her before grabbing the iron and making a last few adjustments. River rolled her eyes and pointed her spoon at him, "Actually you suggested it." Her spoon rose to point at him, smirking as she watched him bring the iron to his face and furrow his brow at it. A sudden smile spread across his lips, those hazel eyes widened, "Aha! I fixed it!"

River tilted her head a little at him as munching as she watched him, "Are you sure because I have a ton of ironing to do," She asked, praying to some heaven above that he had. He nodded and held it up for her to see, "Like new!" He exclaimed before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. A chuckle escaped him, before he sat back in his chair, "Would you honestly doubt me River? I can fix just about anything. Anyway, I can do the ironing if you want?" He grinned brightly as he gestured to the iron. More than just handyman.

A soft laugh escaped River's lips, sometimes he was far too sweet for his own good. "I never doubted you sweetie, but I would be grateful if you could do the ironing for me," His offer made her heart melt a little. River rubbed her swollen belly as she thought on things. At this rate she wouldn't be able to physically get near the ironing board if her stomach grew any bigger.

The Doctor leapt to his feet, the iron in hand while River watched him wishing that this could be the life they would live forever. As the Doctor set up the ironing board and reaching over to plug the iron in, River laughed as her eyes drifted over her husband to catch sight of his behind. "So how's work been?" River piped up now that the Doctor had straightened out. He glanced at her and replied, "Oh, well a bunch of kids wanted to turn with this one toy but because I was demonstrating it they tackled me," The idea of working with kids and with toys, was just the perfect job for him and he loved it. Even River could see he loved it.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" She raised a brow, now placing the empty bowl on the table, returning her hands to her belly where she felt a few random kicks fro her unborn child. The Doctor shook his head as he started ironing, "No, of course not. In fact it was quite funny and I've decided I am really getting the hang of the whole kid thing!" He grinned brightly at his wife in which River returned. In fact she was proud of him as she smiled at him at that point.

After the first month of him finding out that she was pregnant, the Doctor would pace back and forth like a caged animal in their new home. He would constantly say how bad of a father he would be and yet here he was taking on the role of a parent so naturally. "I told you that you would be perfectly fine sweetie," Another kick forced River to take a breath. That one hurt. River winced, her hand rubbed her stomach a lightly before asking, "Anyway, do you have tomorrow off?"

Even though the Doctor nodded to answer her question, he was more concerned tto see River wince like she had. "Good, because I was thinking we could go shopping for baby stuff," It was just a suggestion and wasn't forcing him into anything. Perhaps if River got him focused on the baby then he would seem a little less anxious. Another kick and River gasped softly, bloody hell their unborn child had a decent kick. In seconds River was leaning forward as far as she could, lowering her head as she tried to ease the pain.

The Doctor glided the iron across one of his shirts, deep in thought unaware of River's slight predicament as of now. "A lovely idea but where could we possibly go?" His eyes finally trailed down to his wife, his eyes widened as he saw her breathing harshly. River wasn't in labour but by god the child wasn't staying still. Just like her father. "Blimey," She muttered under her breath before she finally sat back and panted. "Are you ok?! Is it coming?!" The Doctor was suddenly frantic but River simply reassured him.

"Yes, of course. She just likes to kick," She beckoned him over with a wave of her hand, gesturing for him to place his hand on her bump. He furrowed his brow and placed the iron down safely before cautiously approaching her and resting his hand on her baby bump. When he felt the kick, his eyes widened in surprise, he then glanced up at River and grinned brightly, "Wow, that's our little girl?"

River couldn't help but smile back at him, "See, I'm ok. She's and I reckon she is going to be so like her father."

"Well if she keeps kicking like that, then she'll be more like her mother," He cheekily winked at River and returned to ironing with a cheerful smile on his face. River gasped playfully and pointed at him, "More like she'll have mother's moves and father's personality. A mad girl with a decent swing!" River was adamant this was going to be for sure. The Doctor shook his head, what a horrifying thought! "Oh that will never be good!" He exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Enough of that, I was considering of decorating her room as well, you know. Stars on the ceiling sort of idea?" River explained what she had thought up but it seemed the good old Doctor had already planned the same thing, "Lovely! I was thinking a whole space theme! The whole works! Planets on the walls and everything." The Doctor glanced River's way and there, she caught that loving glint in his eye.

It seemed two adults were becoming increasingly happy about the idea of decorating their child's nursery. "Yes! Oh we could even incorporate a painting of the TARDIS into it as well!" It seemed all so perfect. And that was what worried River, when was the perfection going to end?

The Doctor glanced down at the ironing board as he folded away the shirt and started on some trousers. River's eyes fell to his rear as he worked; it was something that just seemingly happened as she drifted into her thoughts. "River, I know what you are doing," The Doctor piped up, a smirk on his lips as he glanced at her over his shoulder. He felt her eyes burning into the back of him. River glanced up, a brow raised, "Hmmm? What, I was thinking!"

The Doctor let out a laugh and shook his head, "Thinking and enjoying the view? I know it's nice but you were staring," He waggled his butt at her playfully. River furrowed her brow at him, "View of what? All I can see is your rear and the ironing board!" Of course, she was only teasing but it amused her to wind him up.

The Doctor turned to her and pointed at her with his free hand, "Point proven." The Doctor winked at her which only made River laugh even more.

After sometime, the ironing piled high and the ctor pleased with his work, he stood there and admired the basket load for a few moments and then placed it to one side ready to put away later. "That was fun, I should do that more often," His slender finger gestured to the pile before grinning at River. "Fun? Sweetie, it's just ironing," What a bizarre thing to say?!

"Look, I know I'm being a pain sweetie but… erm… Do you mind popping to the kitchen and grabbing me some more cereal? I've kind of run out…" She held the box up and shook it, the rattling of crumbs being the only sound that came from it, "And I have no tea either…" She glanced at her cup in which the Doctor chuckled with a shake of his head. River had him wrapped around her finger.

'I'm not always going to be there to save you River' He once said. Yep, he was totally wrong about that.

The Doctor took the cup and the empty box and head for the kitchen. In a flash he whipped up the perfect cup of tea and tipped out a bowl of cereal. Upon returning he found River in her thoughts once more, her fingers twiddling with the ends of her tight curls. He cleared his throat and caught the attention of his wife who glanced up in a slight haze. "Thanks," was the word she uttered from her lips as she took the cup and bowl from him when he offered it to her.

River placed the cup of tea on the coffee table for the moment, her bowl resting on her baby bump, "Sweetie can I ask you something?" The Doctor nodded, a half smile on his face, "Why did you suggest all of this?"  
The Doctor gulped, she never knew and honestly he rather wished she would never find out. He slapped on a fake smile, shrugged and replied, "I just thought what the hell and went for it!"

To her, that didn't sound right and she was going to get the truth no matter what, "But you and human life? I mean really?"  
He knew that River was not going to take a simple answer, especially considering how well she knew him. "I just thought I should give it a go, you know." He reached over and laced his fingers with hers as they sat there.

"Well I am grateful for it," She smiled down at their hands, grinning as they sat there like a normal human like couple. "I really should stop eating you know, I'm going to get fatter than I am at this rate." She prodded her stomach, a huff escaping her, "Three more months and I'll be back to normal!" River just wanted to hold her little girl right now.

The Doctor on the other hand was just raring to get back to the TARDIS, he was surprised he was still sane living the boring human life. River furrowed her brow as she caught sight of her husband's expression, "Something wrong?" She asked him.

He looked up and smiled. "What? Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about how we are going to decorate the little one's room." Oh he was a horrible liar.  
River couldn't help but grin like a fool at his words, buying his lie like a lamb to the slaughter. She was so blinded by the fact they were going to be parents, how a perfect husband he was being that she had never stopped to consider that there was something else behind this. "Well Stars and solar system is a definite yes."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Of course. The ceiling will be like a dark, dark blue so the stars stand out. The walls, I was thinking a lighter blue and purple combined together." He didn't know why he was lying. Why he couldn't bear to tell her the truth. He'd done it for so long, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

"I like the sound of that." She thought on it, imagining the room in her head. It was the perfect life but it all seemed wrong to her. As much as she wanted their little one to grow up in a house, with two parents who could stay still long enough to watch an entire series of CSI... River just couldn't see it happening. "This won't last will it?" She glanced at him and sighed softly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in slight yet faked confusion, "What do you mean? Oh, I suppose it could. It's up to you." He grinned. No way in hell. He was getting the ruddy TARDIS back or he would have words with his 'superiors'. "I mean... the safety, knowing she's going to not have to face what we face every day." Her hand traced circles on her bump, her little one still as ever.

"But where's the fun in that!" He chuckled softly. These last months had been hell, utter hell, and all he could do to make sure River didn't know what had happened was just put on an insane, stupid smile and go through it. Story of his life, really. River smiled however, "I know but don't forget she'll be just a child for a few years and it's dangerous for her."

The Doctor nodded but he was too distracted by his thoughts. He was already thinking of having the TARDIS back. He hoped to god that they were true to their word and the sentence was only 6 months... in fact, two more days from now. If they went back on their word, which he knew they were very fond of doing, he would be furious.

However, River was unaware of the truth to why they were here; River had a sudden thought, something that had worried her. Why had she not said sooner?  
"Oh, someone came around the other day while you were working, to check if I was doing ok but it wasn't regular nurse..." River had decided on home visits from a nurse in case something was different about the baby. The less people who knew, the better.

He looked up. "Oh? Who were they?" Please be the ruddy Gallifreyan morons, he was desperate to get back home! River's answer came with little reassurance to who it was in all honesty, "He, he called himself Darcy? Darrel?" She furrowed her brow, damn what was his name? "Irish lad..." River replied, resting her head on his shoulder as she cuddled up to his side. The Doctor furrowed his brow, nope not who he wanted it to be and neither did he know who that was, "Huh, never heard of them." River seemed agitate by the fact this nurse had come around though, "There was something strange about him." River furrowed her brow, she could have sworn she had seen him before. The Doctor gave her hand a light squeeze, "Is... is he the only one that came around? The nurse was supposed to come today too." He sighed. Then again, the Time Lords weren't exactly supposed to be here yet. The Doctor was desperate to have the TARDIS back.

"There was supposed to be one to come around today? I thought it was once a week?" She raised a brow at him, wondering why he seemed jittery suddenly. The Doctor however tried to hide his sudden worry "Is there? I'm usually never home when they're here. I don't know..." He furrowed his brow, something was off here, more than just the missing TARDIS and the rubbish human life. Those fools had screwed up, forgotten about him! River shrugged a little, "Sweetie, you panic too much. Look the baby is fine and things are ok. You have tomorrow off so we'll sort stuff out for the baby room ok." She gave him a reassuring smile before kissing his cheek.

The Doctor's thoughts were a million miles away now, even when he received the kiss on his cheek. That's it, if they hadn't come by tomorrow night, he was finding a way to contact them. If this man was here, this one nurse that River had not recognised, there was only one explanation. It was for the child and there was no way in hell they were getting her. He stood up. "I know, River, I know." He looked over at her. "I'm going to go get food for dinner, I'll be back in a few." River glanced at him as he began to shuffle about, "Are you sure sweetie? We have something in the cupboards." She went to get up but he was already tugging on his jacket and kissing her cheek.

Outside and he was instantly rummaging around the front of his tweed coat, tearing apart a small compartment where he'd hidden the sonic. He pulled it out of his pocket and set off. Six months and he hadn't used the sonic in six bloody months. He shook his head slightly as he walked down the street.  
Sure enough his legs took off, setting off down the street, pulling a face as he pulled out the sonic, scanning about. As he read the results, he knew exactly that he had been right.

However the name of the unknown nurse was playing on his mind. He went through what River had said and came to one tiny conclusion, a name he had encountered before. Darcyl, a hired assassin for HYDRA That man, he'd heard of him, but why would he be going after his kid? Was it to try and kill him? They had tried that once, and he'd gotten a wife from it so why would this be any different?

Perhaps the Silence and HYDRA working together, or was this just one big coincidence... no, there was no such thing. He rubbed his forehead, tapping his chin with the sonic as he paced down the dull and quiet road. They'd found River, they'd find him not long after. He needed to get the TARDIS back, in fact he needed to get away from here before they mounted a full-scale attack and tried to take River before the baby was born. His paternal instincts kicked in, he'd do whatever it took.

Through the veil of his own thoughts and haze he found himself in, the Doctor noted a familiar face was walking towards him. One of the High Gallifreyans. "Doctor..."  
As he was addressed, The Doctor snapped out of his personal trance and stared at the man before him. Sure enough he tugged on the hem of his tweed jacket to straighten it out. . "Eh, oh! Hello!" He grinned slightly in order to hide the slight anger he could feel burning in the pit of stomach.

The man glided towards him his robes almost draping across the floor, "Your sentence will be over tomorrow but from then on you will be serving another." As per usual, the Time Lord, The Doctor's superior was putting on a show. Drama queens, all of them. "Oh goody, what do you mean by that?" The Doctor rolled his eyes but it seemed he was not getting an answer from that any time soon. "Only time can tell Doctor. All I can say is that child of yours will be the main cause."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, his child? He bowed his head. Why couldn't people ever just leave him alone! He knew he'd done things to deserve it, but honestly, some people took it too far. "Thank you. But one thing will I be getting the TARDIS back then? Because I need to get away from here." Probably not the best thing to ask while standing before a superior, "You stole that TARDIS, it is property of Gallifrey not of you and yet you expect to have it once more?"

Oh perfect, this was never a good sign. Ever. "I need it though; I have to protect River and our child. Please you have to understand!" The man thought on this plea, to some degree that child would effect many things including their own planet, well so foretold. "Fine but you ever darken our doors once more you will be sentenced to death." The Doctor would never even bother with Gallifrey again, he hadn't since he wrecked the planet so this was something he was willing to abide by plus he'd had worse threats before. "Thank you." He inclined his head and saluted the man before walking off.

Never had his legs carried him as fast as they were now. Upon reaching the house he was fumbling about for the keys to get in, eventually stumbling in through the door. Even with his thoughts a thousand miles away he still took the time to come in without disturbing River. Too late, she was already awake, it looked like she had another good kicking from the little one. Now she was sitting up and glancing to where he had just waltzed in. "Sweetie, I thought you were going to get dinner?"

Ah, dinner. He had forgotten. He glanced at his empty hands and cleared his throat, "I…" He was guessing he should tell her about what had happened but she wouldn't know what he was on about anyway since they had erased that part of their time on Gallifrey. All he could say was that the TARDIS would be given back, and they could go back to their normal lives. Well, as normal as it can get for them.

River sat back a little, unaware of what he was thinking. "You know you can talk to me if something is bugging you right?" River pointed out, she was actually getting a little worried about his sudden stillness. The Doctor tried to find the words before replying, "Well I was just thinking, do you want to go back to how life was before? I mean we experienced this and all and it's just…" He paused and inhaled sharply, "…I miss the TARDIS and everything." He smiled slightly but he could just tell River was not pleased with such, "You know I would love to but I'm worried that something will happen." In fact she had felt safe here than she had anywhere else in her life.

It was worrying that something would happen if they stayed here, "I know but something could happen anywhere. Even here," He sat beside his wife, taking her hand in his and staring at her. River knew he was right her head lowered, her thumb gently caressing the flesh of his hand, always so soft to the touch, "I know."

So here was the start of the secret six years River had with her husband, fighting to keep their little girl safe. River finally glanced back up at him, "If you can promise to keep the little one safe then I'll do it. I will give this all up, all of it for you."  
The Doctor stared right at her and nodded, "You know I will. I won't ever, ever let anything happen to you or her."

River leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips, her hand cupped his cheek while the other gave his fingers a light squeeze. River loved him too much to not trust him.

Further down the line, they'd be arguing over baby names, splattering each other with paint as they decorated a room in the TARDIS for their baby. The Doctor would tease River by asking to call the little on after him and River would be so against it. Then there would be the emotional trip of bringing up the idea of naming her after her grandmother but the Doctor struggled to even mention it even now. The Doctor would eat the same weird cravings as River did just because he loved her so (and a tiny bit curious) and River would apologise relentlessly after one of her rather scary mood swings that the Doctor would have to suffer from. Chances were he'd end up with a slap but it was worth doing so for her.

The first six months were easy on some level. The Doctor was ready for his new adventure. Fatherhood.


	3. Double Take

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters. I only own Ella-Marie Stark (Pond), Darcyl Jones and Pandora Lockhart

_Bases:_ Doctor Who/Marvel

_Characters:_ River Song, The 11th Doctor, Darcyl Jones and Red Skull

_Title:_ Double Take

_Summary: _River feels the sudden surge of pain and needs to push out her baby, however there is a sudden twist in the time lines and she has to deal with two Doctors! However someone has been waiting for this day for longer than River has.

* * *

It was nearly over, all of it. River would be pleased to have this baby out of her. The Doctor was driving her insane, her back ached like mad and her tummy was so swollen that seeing her feet was a hopeless task now.

As of now River sat on the beige chair, her eyes staring at the grey console as the lights glittered occasionally. Her hand lightly rubbed the bump of a belly, while the other bought a small handful of cereal to her mouth. It had been a craving for quite sometime now, even into the last months of pregnancy. Cereal with custard, cereal dry, cereal with milk, tea, coffee if need be. It was crazy and her husband had truly over done it with the buying of cereal. There was one whole room stacked high with cereal boxes galore.

A twinge was what had forced River to sit down as she came to the console room in search of her husband but yet again he was off somewhere else in the TARDIS and quite frankly River had no energy or time to be chasing around looking for him. The pain came and went but River thought nothing of it for now. It was one that occasionally knocked the air from her but she coped by breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. Or was it the other way around? River suddenly had no care to how it was, the pain was getting worse.

Finger suddenly clenched against the material of her dress, River rest her head back and exhaled sharply as the pain seemed to pulse through her entire pelvis. Perhaps she should stand up? In one swift attempt to get up, an odd wet sensation seemed to just trickle down her leg. What in the world? Her gaze fell to her feet, those grey eyes of hers widened in a mixture of panic and shock. Sure enough a scream left her lips, "DOCTOR!"

Nose in a book, as per usual. The page flicked over and a low hum passed the Doctor's lips. He had recently been reading up on parenting, wanting to make sure he was doing everything right. Even though he had been a father before, he still worried about how this would turn out for him, his luck sort of accumulated in a hole before it was set alight entirely and never to be seen again. To start with, reading up was something he had done around River, asking questions like it had told him to do but River had grown tired of hearing him asking her questions left, right and centre. Now he read alone and out of the way, keeping questions to himself.

As another page turned, hearing his name screamed through he halls of the TARDIS took him by surprise. His eyes peered over the top of the book and towards the library door as he tried to make out what he had just heard. "IT'S COMING!" The scream came once more, the book in his hand was snapped shut and thrown to the floor in a hurry. His feet scuttled across the wooden flooring, his shoes had little traction and unable to keep from skidding as he tried to hurry out of the library.

He found River in the hallway, a hand splayed out against the wall while her other grasped her stomach. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide and full of pain. The Doctor skidded to a halt in front of her, "River?! River what is it?" The Doctor asked with great concern for her.  
River narrowed her eyes at him, a low growl escaping her, "You bloody fool! I'm in labour, what do you think it is?!" Her hand jutted out and grabbed his jacket and tugged him close and at her level, "You're a doctor, get this thing out of me!"

The Doctor's eyes widened at the sudden tug, his lips and tongue unable to work in perfect sync to talk, "I.. R-River I'm not that sort of doctor, well I was but then…"  
He stopped rambling when he saw that look in her eyes, the one that screamed torture and murder. His hands instantly swept under River and hauled her into his arms before carrying her to the bedroom. It was best to get her lying down surely?

A few minutes later and River was lying on the bed on her back, her fingers digging against the bed sheets, low growls of pain escaping her lips. The Doctor grabbed the towel and warm water that he remembered was needed for such an event. He waltzed over to his wife in pain, there was so much concern for her it was ridiculous but he had to be strong for her. He was all she had right now.

"River, bare with me ok?! We can do this!" He planted the bowl on the side, the towel set to underneath the bowl to warm up ready for the arrival of their little one. "Bare with you? I'll bloody bare with you if you don't hurry!" A partial whimper of pain fled her lips, River shut her eyes and huffed a fair few times in order to ease the pain but it seemed nothing was working.

The Doctor rushed to her side and grabbed her hand, "River, River I need you to keep breathing, like we learnt…" He kissed her forehead briefly, "I'm going to get you through this, I promise!"

The man kept to his word, in moments he was getting River out of anything that was restricting the baby, chucking pants to one side in a hurried yet slightly shocked manner. "Blimey," he muttered to himself as he glanced at River and then between her legs, "I can't do this River!" His whole body tensed up in panic.

Behind him a chuckle echoed out forcing the Doctor to whirl round and see, well the Doctor. "Doctor?!" He exclaimed before lunging at him and grabbing him, "You need to help me!" His eyes were wide, nose pressed to the other Doctor's nose. River on the other hand had sat up a little to see what was going on only to see two of her husband. She huffed and fell back against the bed once more; another wail of pain left her lips.

Both Doctor's snapped their gaze to River, "Is she pregnant?" a grin slipped on his lips, a tell tale sign that he was not quite in this area of his life yet.  
The other one glanced at himself, "Yes and I have no idea what to do… why are you here actually?"  
The earlier version glanced at this present self and raised an index finger, "Distress call but it seems it's under control so I shall be on my way!" He removed the Doctor's fingers from his tweed jacket before dusting himself down and turning to head out the door but he was stopped in a hurry.

He was tugged back, a yelp passed his lips as he flailed, "No! No you can stay and help." The poor man was slowly losing his marbles, more so than normal. The past Doctor's eyes widened as he was forced over to the bed. River's hand jutted out and grabbed his hand, fingers clenching his tightly. "River!" He yelped as the pressure of her squeeze threatened to break his slender fingers.

River panted, growls slipping between breaths as she lay there. It felt like her body was about to rupture in half, deciding now she was going to die giving birth because hell did it hurt. The present day Doctor had decided there was no use in waiting, she had to start pushing, "River you're going to have to push!"

"What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing?!" She screamed at him, the past Doctor cringing from the sudden presser forced upon his hands. By god did it hurt. If this was what was to come then he would happily avoid it, but apparently, he wouldn't.

Damn it.

Another groan of pain and River was determined to get this baby out of her. With the first push out of the way, the Doctor came around to her other side, "It's ok River, just breathe. Do you want some water or anything?"  
River closed her eyes as she felt her other hand taken up by her husband, as useless as he was he was trying. "It hurts," River croaked as she fought back tears that were the product of her pain. His fingers trailed through her slightly dampened curls, "I know sweetheart but you have to fight through that for now." He gave her hand a light squeeze, "You're doing really well."

The Past Doctor let go of her hand (just) and moved to where he could keep an eye on the baby, he'd have his moment in the future with his wife so for now he was going to play a clueless midwife.

River had been in labour for hours, the screams had died down a little, just grunts and moans of pain as she tried to get the baby out of her. The Doctor's worked in sync, keeping River from killing one of them or just reassuring her that she was in fact not going to die from this.

The past Doctor's eyes widened, shock passed over him in waves, "River one more push! You can do this!" He pleaded with her almost, as if her life depended on it. River had no intention to push yet, instead she grabbed her husband and tugged him close to her face, "Date, year! Where the hell are we?!" This was all ever so important to her. The Doctor yelp ed as he was tugged down to her face, "Ok! Just let go and I can check!" He struggled out of her grip and glanced at his watch before scooting out of the room. Oh he was so getting a kicking for that.

The sound of rubber soles skidding along glass flooring echoed out in the console room, the Doctor legging it up the ramp towards the scanner. Once he reached the console he began to tap furiously at the scanner to bring up their current location. With the information at hand he returned to the bedroom, River on the verge of giving her final push, "London! 16th of December 1991!" He exclaimed. With those words ringing out in her ears, River gave one last push and delivered the child into the universe. Past Doctor grabbed the warm towel and wrapped up the little girl before handing her over to his future self.

A wailing scream escaped the little baby as she was passed from one set of arms to another, the sudden sound of a double heartbeat forced her to calm down and really listen to the sound. It was comforting and the Doctor just couldn't help but smile like a fool. He never thought he could fall in love so easily and here he was doing just that with his little girl. "She's… she's beautiful," He murmured, tears in his eyes as he used the edge of the blanket to wipe her free of any blood.

River groaned softly, past Doctor rushing to her side with water in hand to re-hydrate her. River took it in a flash, gulping it down, "Is she ok?" River asked in a hushed voice, exhaustion over taking her in moments. The past version nodded with a smile, "Perfect, healthy set of lungs by the sounds of it as well," He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead, "You did good my dear."

The Doctor gently held his little girl in his arms, cooing down at her as he trundled over to River's side and sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, it's mummy," He glanced at River and smiled brightly. River had a smile on her face, tears slipping down her cheeks, she was so happy, so full of love right now for both husband and daughter. "She's perfect," River replied as she placed a hand on her husband's arm. Both of the Doctor's nodded in agreement.

"Perfect."

"Wonderful," The past Doctor added with a laugh.

River glanced at him and beckoned him close so she could kiss his cheek before doing the same to her present version of her husband. She honestly thought the pair of them would have driven her crazy but it seemed like both of them had really done what they could to take care of her. "You two, oh you two. Thank you…" She murmured, her voice cracked a little.

The past version nodded with a smile before checking his watch, "Now that event is fully over, I have my River to get back to. I promised to take her on a trip to the planet with two suns." He smiled brightly, there was utter happiness painting his features.

River gave him a slight nod, "Of course, be careful."

The Doctor nodded to himself, "Yes, take care because you have this to come yet," he gestured to the little girl with a grin and laughed while the little girl snuggled up even more within her blanket.

The past Doctor grinned, "Of course, something I cannot believe while happen, finally hey?" He winked before taking a step back from them, allowing his form to disappear just as it had appeared a few hours before hand.

A sigh escaped River's lips, her eyes drifting back to her husband. She had questions to ask but there was a more important thing at hand to do, name their little girl. "I was still thinking of the name Amelia, you know," River suggested as she offered to hold the baby girl. The Doctor passed her over and rest her on her mother's chest with ease, allowing River wrap her arms around her, "I know but I was thinking of the name Elenor?"  
River shook her head, "Oh gosh no, too formal plus it reminds me of a travelling incident I once went through," She paused and then added, "How about Marie?"

The Doctor was not fond if such a name but decided he head heard of better, "Ella-Marie?" He smiled, "Ella-Marie Pond?" River grinned brightly, her eyes widened as she gazed up at her husband with so much love, "Yes! Yes I love it!" She chuckled and kissed his cheek as he curled up beside her, "Ella-Marie Pond, born 16th December 1991." At least the girl could say she had a day to celebrate her birthday on. The Doctor nodded with a smile, "Perfect, little Pond." He replied as he hugged his two beautiful girls close to his side.

A bleep echoed out, a phone lit up the dark room eagerly. A hand clamped around it before hitting the answering button, "Jones, what is it?" The husky Irish voice answered with such a hostile tone. "It's a girl, she's been born out in Earth's atmosphere. Not sure where yet but we suggest you start looking for them, they may return to Earth."  
A puff of smoke cloaked the air as the person on the other end of the phone spoke, it seemed that the tiny Pond had been born and Jones would have to now go and retrieve her. "Right, can you send me through all files required, I need to know their last movements." With confirmation that those files were on their way, the man moved to stand up and hung up.

"It's time Darcyl, she has to go. If you do not do your job then not only do we kill her but we take your life as well and replace you with ease. It would be a shame to do so considering the potential you have." The harsh German voice rang out, a red tinge of skin catching in the light of the moon the seemed to force it's rays to penetrate into the darkened room. "Lockhart is all I have, she is a great asset to our organisation as well…"  
"Now, or we do it for you!" He demanded, abruptly interrupting the Irish man before him. He lowered his head, brown fringe falling forward a fraction or two, "Yes sir. I will go and fetch Pandora for the experiment."

A crazed set of eyes peered out if the darkness, the white of his eyes seemed to glow like a light bulb, burning into Darcyl's skin. "Good, because I'm sure you would rather that pretty ginger thing live forever, right?" Darcyl eyed the skull looking head, those crazy eyes stood out against such red tainted skin, "Yes Red Skull…"


	4. Taking of a Pond

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters or the Marvel characters used, I simply own Ella-Marie Stark (Pond) and Darcyl Jones.

_Bases:_ Doctor Who and Marvel

_Characters:_ The 11th Doctor, River Song, Hydra Soldiers

_Title: _Taking of a Pond

_Summary: _The Doctor has a daughter to take care of but it seems that someone else knows about the little girl. The Doctor has known for a while that someone has been after him but he never expected it to be tonight they'd find his little Pond.

* * *

The blue crayon glided over the white paper with ease, a scribble forming the idea that rested in the little girl's head. Her father watched her with much intent, amazed that she was barely six years old and she was already learning so fast. In the eyes of the Gallifreyans, Ella would still be a baby, in the eyes of the humans, she was just out of her toddler years. He smiled to himself with much pride.

Another line down the page and the blue box was already on it's way to looking like the TARDIS that she lived in. Humming to herself, a small smile on her face and feeling safe knowing her daddy was at her side, left her to be carefree. Recently there had been bumps and dents in her life, especially since her mother returned from wherever she kept disappearing to. Ella placed the blue crayon down and picked up a green once before scribbling some grass under the blue rectangle on her paper. "Sweetie" River had called out from the other side of the console to Ella's father, whom in return answered without looking away from Ella's creation on her lap "Yes River?"  
"I was wondering if we should go for lunch?" Ella glanced up at the word lunch, her smile grew a little, she loved it when they went for lunch. "Excellent idea!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, leaned forward and kissed Ella on the forehead before rushing over to the console.

The madman, that's what they called him. Ella placed her drawing implements down and watched as her father began hitting buttons and pulling levers in order to send the Time machine on its way to wherever he chose to go this time. The Doctor glanced up at Ella and grinned. "You know the drill Pond!" He grinned insanely as he watched his little girl grab the railing she was sitting near. Ella had enjoyed moments like this, the noise of the TARDIS echoing throughout the room, her mother demanding he took the breaks off. "They're boringers! Blue boringers!" He would insist every time River hit them. Today was different though, for a moment the box shook, rattling her bones as it did before dying out to a low hum. "Oh..." The Doctor glanced up at the centre tube that erupted out of the console. An eyebrow raised at River, who also had an eyebrow raised asked "Why are we not moving?" The Doctor shrugged at his wife's question before racing round to the scanner and tapping buttons on the loosely wired up keyboard. "No..." He whispered, catching River's attention. Ella merely watched from the railing that she had now let go of.

River rushed to her husband's side, her jaw tensed up. "Is that what I think it is?" She glanced at The Doctor who was now scratching his chin a little before re-adjusting his bow tie. "Skaro custody shield, version 1-9." He tapped the screen, seeing the almost transparent, orange force field encase the TARDIS in a bubble. River gulped, looking at Ella than at him. "Dalek tech?" River whispered to him. Her husband shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Yes but no... it is Dalek tech but it's stolen... or borrowed... more likely stolen." His jaw tightened too, panic overcoming him. "Grab some things, I'm getting us out of here before they open up an oxygen line in order to get to our door."  
River nodded, waving Ella over. The young girl trundled over to her mother, confused and a little worried as to what was going on. She glanced at her father who smiled at her, of course though the smile was of reassurance, reassurance that he had not believed himself.

Her mother began to pack things into a small, tattered suitcase. First went some pictures of her little girl and her parents. River held one for a moment before shoving it in the case. Secondly, a battered sonic screwdriver was added, alongside a few letters. River had made sure she had everything prepared in case something like this had happened. Since the last threat of herself being taken from Rory and Amy, she put in place every fool proof plan she could think of. "Ella sweetie, go to daddy for a moment ok" She nodded to the door that Ella was standing beside, her curls falling in her eyes as she turned to the small case before her, letting a tear slip down her cheek.

Ella rushed into console room, the TARDIS shaking for a brief moment, forcing her to stumble over and nearly falling to the floor. Her father glanced up at her, his hand furiously hitting a button before him. "Ella I need you to do something for me" Ella bit her lower lip, a little worried to what he wanted. "I need you to pull that lever down over there ok" The Doctor pointed to a small green lever that sat at eye level of a six year old, just low enough for her to reach. She stumbled over to it, another shake of the TARDIS rumbled out. Ella fell against the lever and pulled it down as her father reached up across the console and also pulled a secondary lever.

For a moment the place was quite, The Doctor silent also. He straightened up, readjusting his tie before strolling round to the scanner and mumbled to himself. Ella sat down on the floor, she was tired and scared, completely clueless to what was going on. The Doctor paced round to her and knelt down "Come here sweetheart" His voice kind and soft, she instantly crawled over to him and fell into his arms, hiding her face in his jacket. Ella loved that jacket a lot, so warm and comfy, mind you she loved the bow tie too. He pulled the jacket round her, holding his daughter to his chest and kissed her forehead "It'll be ok" He whispered as River came hurtling down the stairs. "All packed" She cleared her throat, the tear stain upon her cheek.

The Doctor stood up, Ella in one of his arms, the other reaching up to wipe River's cheek. "It's ok, we'll get out of this. It's what we do" He chuckled softly, so fake yet he needed to reassure them both. River reached over to Ella and gently stroked Ella's hair. "I know" A bang came from doors. The Doctor's hearts practically stopped for a moment, frozen to the spot in fear. "I thought…" His words were cut short as the doors flew open, two men in gas masks, guns in hand. "Give us the girl" The Doctor stepped back, handing Ella to River and stepping in front of them to protect them. "I suggest you leave" The Doctor's voice became harsh, stern… cold.

The men stepped into the blue box, unphased by what they saw. "The girl… now" The taller of the two spoke, gun aimed at The Doctor with anticipation. Behind them came more men, more men in masks. "Hydra…" The Doctor's eyes narrowed at them, he was sure that they were not about any more. "Let me guess, someone paid you a handsome fee to retrieve my daughter here?" His jaw clenched, fists tightened. One of the men stepped forward, gesturing for the men to come in and surround them. About ten or so men marched in, forming a circle round the family. The Doctor barely moved, his eyes on the leader before him. River on the other hand held Ella close, shielding her eyes from any potential threat.

The leader smirked a little "You've heard of us?" His accent was a broad Irish one, a hint of sarcasm to his tone. The Doctor nodded at the question. "A group knocked down to size in World War two… how are you doing so well still" He raised an eyebrow, if he could just stall them long enough to get his sonic from his jacket and figure a way to get them out.  
His hand edged up to his outside pocket. "So who sent you? Why did they send you?" Ella heard her father talking, he sounded so cold and heartless. She'd never heard him like this before. River's grip tightened round Ella, fear washing over her. Normally River was cool in situations like this but being a mother made everything different.

"The same people that intended to take Miss. Pond here" The leader smirked at River who was now desperately clinging to her daughter. The Doctor scoffed a little "Madame Kovarian and the silence are long gone so why are you saying they are the ones paying you this time round?" It was true though, he'd defeated the culprits last time round, of course it was all rather complicated than now. "Oh they're still around, they've found a new way of getting rid of you." The leader still smirked while the other men had their guns aimed at the family in silence. "It's not wise… she's too old now."  
"We've been hunting you long enough to know that she's still usable. The little Gallifreyan of yours" He gestured to Ella, still in River's arms. The Doctor scoffed, the sonic now in his hands and hidden up his sleeve. "You know… I'd hate to end this talk but I have more important things to do" With that he raised the sonic, hit the button on the side and allowed the high pitched whir ring out in the TARDIS. "GERONIMO"

Suddenly the box began to power up, now that the custody shield was down, it was able to slip into any vortex it could. The shake they received from the sudden power up forced men to stumble back, falling out the door into the vacuumed space outside. River instantly grabbed a railing, keeping Ella to her so she didn't fall out either. Once all me were out, The Doctor fell over to the doors and shut them "Hit the red buttons!" River did as she was told, and with her free hand, she pushed the buttons required. The TARDIS smashed into a Time Vortex before crash landing in a small road.

"Well it's safe to say that we're alive" The Doctor jumped to his feet, straightening his jacket and rushing to the scanner. River straightened up also, finally placing Ella on the floor. "Thankfully."  
"Oh darn…" The Doctor cut River's trail of thought off "It seems they followed. However if my co-ordinates were right, we should be outside that little old ladies house" River raised an eyebrow. "Lady?"  
"Lottie, lovely woman. Met her when we had that little issue with the silence over in the USA in the 50's" He grinned at River for a moment only to let it fade when he saw her expression. River looked tired, incredibly upset and at the same time angered. It was times like this that The Doctor was afraid of her. "Right, and she can look after Ella?" They had spoken of someone to take care of Ella for a long time now, knowing that every step they had taken floor the past six years, someone else was following behind them. The Doctor shuffled over to River and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course, I trust her completely. Ella will be fine" He smiled at her, stroking his wife's cheek before glancing down at Ella.

"Right then little miss." The Doctor bent down to Ella and placed his hands on her shoulders "Mummy and daddy have to go for awhile. You know how we normally do?" Ella nodded, she knew that drill all too well. "Good girl, well this time you have to stay with Lottie ok. She'll look after you until we get rid of the monsters ok" He ruffled her hair, Ella giggling a little as he did. Ella was normally a quiet girl but right now she had to ask her father one thing "What if you are gone for long time?" She had feared that one day her parents may never return.  
"We won't, I promise" He smiled at her.  
"But Ella doesn't want to forget" She'd seen it before on her adventures, people forgetting their loved ones because something awful happened. "Then daddy will give Ella his jacket, it means daddy will have to come back then or he'll get cold" He chuckled softly, taking off his tweed blazer and wrapping it round Ella's shoulders. Ella giggled a little, her arms slipping into the sleeve, allowing the jacket to engulf her in warmth. River smiled kindly, she loved it when her husband doted on their daughter.

"Right… time to get you into a warm bed" The Doctor chuckled, grasping Ella's little case and heading to the door, his hand in Ella's. Ella glanced up at him then at River who was just behind them "I love you both" Ella grinned at them. She'd say it every time they parted, just in case. "And we love you too Ella" River replied, a warming, motherly smile on her lips. Ella smiled back at her mother before glancing out the now-open door.

All three of them walked out into the crisp air of a London morning. The Doctor glanced at his watch "1998" He then glanced up at the small cottage before them. Deep down he knew he'd be much longer than he wanted to be, but some things were worth being on time for.  
The sky clouded over, the start of a storm. The Doctor knew all too well that was no ordinary storm. He quickly ushered them into the house, briefly explaining to Lottie the situation before placing a perception filter over the house. This was so he ensured they would never find his little girl.

The first move towards Ella's life on earth…


	5. Making of a Hydra Weapon

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of these characters, credit goes to the original writers. I only own Ella-Marie Stark (Pond)

_Bases:_ Marvel

_Characters:_ Red Skull

_Title:_ Making of a Hydra Weapon

_Summary:_ The Doctor's daughter has recently turned thirteen and Hydra have finally caught up with Ella. Things are going to plan but there is more to finding Ella than first seemed.

* * *

Most girls dreamt of fairytales and weddings, pure imagination whirling around their minds as they slept. Not little Ella though. She tossed and turned in her sleep, the covers over her then off of her. Lottie poked her head round the door to see what the racket was about. Yet again it was another restless night for her granddaughter, hurrying to Ella's side as she woke up screaming, cold sweats engulfing her. "Shhh, my sweet, little girl. It's ok, you're safe." Ella clung to her grandmother tightly, hiding her face in the woman's shoulder. This was the fifth month now where Ella had awoken from nightmares; it was also the fifth month that Lottie was making sure the whole house was locked up. If she was capable then Lottie would whisk Ella away and hide her from the world but she was under strict instructions that she had to be visible to one man, Ella's father.

However, Lottie had figured that after seven years of having Ella, he wasn't coming back any time soon. Lottie kissed Ella on her forehead "Come on you, back to sleep." She laid Ella down, stroking her hair as she did. It broke Lottie's heart to see Ella like this, "But I don't want to Nan!" Ella flailed a little as her Nan tucked her in.

"I know sweetie but you need your sleep, this is the fifth time this week you haven't slept," She urged, trying to get the girl to understand.  
Ella was having none of it though as she crossed her arms and pouted while staring right up at the starry painted ceiling above her. Lottie sighed, also glancing up at the ceiling. It was insisted that Ella was to have something of her real life surrounding her, so what was the best way to do it? Well with stars of course. "Can I have my jacket then nanny?" Ella beamed at Lottie with big blue eyes, waiting for her to be allowed to have her comfort coat. Lottie nodded with a kind smile. "Of course," She reached over to the chair and grasped it. The brown, tweed jacket slipped off the back of the chair into Lottie's hands before being draped over the young girl. "Now sleep ok?" She tapped Ella on the nose, "I'll even leave the night light on." Ella thanked her nan before she got up from the bed. One last thing before she left the room, she bent down and flicked the starry night light on before stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

The television flickered in silence as the latest cookery show played on. Lottie used to enjoy the evenings, catching up on the news or getting new recipes. Nowadays her nights were spent keeping guard, making sure that no one ever got in. The shot gun rested at her side, the dagger on the table. She'd learnt fast in order to be protected. Tonight was no different; the TV was on silent while Lottie sat in her chair positioned perfectly in order to see all entrances to the room and the front door. Half an hour later, dagger in her lap and eyes closed, someone was creeping around the next room. Lottie was getting old so she had not quite registered the noise while she dozed. The patter of footsteps crossed a squeaky floor board, the noise echoing out in the house.

Upstairs Ella had sat up right in a flash; she wasn't sleeping anyway so hearing the sound of footsteps had panicked her. The young girl leaned over to her cabinet, grasping her newest and first dagger close to her chest. No way was she going down without a fight; she had too much to lose. What if she was never to see Spencer again? The thought filled her with dread, the wish of her parents to come running in to the room to save her. Of course, the image of her parents changed all the time for she had no idea who they were.

Another creaking sound resonated out in the hallway, the same hallway that sat outside Ella's door. "Nan?" She called out, her voice trembling a little as her fingers clutched round the handle of her emerald encrusted dagger. No answer came back like it normally would have, now Ella began to feel her heart race as she sat in her bed, the only light from her night light casting a ghastly shadow across the room. The door opened a slither, the young girl held her breath, waiting for the ray of light from the landing to be interrupted. For a moment no one ever came through that door, leaving the girl a few seconds to relax a little.

There is never enough time in the life of a young warrior to simply relax, ever turn your back then chances are you'll lose. That is what young Ella did. She relaxed, she came off fight mode and that was what caused her to get caught this time. "She's in here!" A masked man protruded into the room, his dark uniform darker than the surrounding shadows. Ella heard a bloodcurdling scream, wondering who it was only to realise it came from her own mouth. She scrambled from under the covers towards her window, a grasp of fingers wrapped round her hair as she tried to make her escape. The masked man pulled her back with ease, his Irish accent echoed a little in his mask. "Not today," He mumbled to himself as he held a hunting knife to the girl's throat. Ella gasped as she felt the sharp tip touch her soft skin, eyes closing in an instant. "P-please, let me go!" The man laughed at Ella's request as he dragged her from the room. Ella tried to swing up at him with her dagger but it only resulted in him knocking it from her hand.

Downstairs three other men hunted through draws and cupboards, whatever they were searching for, they couldn't find. Ella was being carried down the stairs over the man's shoulder with her kicking and screaming. "Bring the van up front!" One called out as he noted his colleague coming down the stairs with their very much needed prize. Outside there was a roar of engines as a van skidded to a halt at kerbside. Ella had no view of what was going on outside her front door but no doubt it meant trouble. As she was carried outside, the girl's eyes widened at the sight, the white picket fence that she had painted with Spencer was now smashed into the ground, the gnome ornaments in pieces across the lawn. It broke her heart but there was really nothing she could do. The sliding of doors rang out in the cool night air; Ella tried to see if her grandmother was about but failed to see signs of Lottie's presence. It was also the last thought that she had on her mind, before her whole world went black.

Beep….beep….

Ella's eyes fluttered open; her hand clenched a little as she tried to understand what her mind had been through. No success though as she glanced down to find wires attached to her, an oxygen mask placed over her mouth. "Damn it! She's awake!" A blurred outline of a man in white leaned over her. Panic set in as she tried to move, her breathing erratic and heart racing as they pinned her down, "Ella just calm down and it'll all be over!" Tears slipped down Ella's cheeks, a pain searing through her whole abdomen as she tried to move. What had they done to her? Why was she wired up like some robot? The feeling of pinching in the top of her arm joined in with the chorus of pain she was going through. "Just sleep ok?" The man reassured her as she fought to keep her eyes open. "S-stop," She softly moaned as her world turned into a realm of complete darkness once more.

The white walls allowed the sun to bounce around the room, a stray ray of sunlight found a path to Ella's eyes as she lay in the bed. To one side life support machines and heart monitors bleeped away while wires hung down, eventually leading to the young girl. A small groan escaped her lips, her hand reaching up to move the hair from her eyes. "Ah she's awake!" A deep voice joyfully filled the room. If Ella had not been in so much pain with the aches then she would have shot up in bed and attacked. A red face swam into view; Ella reached to the bedside cabinet for her glasses but came back empty handed. "I do think you are looking for these?" Who ever this person was, they slipped her glasses on her face, giving her time to readjust her sight. Ella blinked a few times, her sore hand rubbing her forehead gently. At first she struggled to raise her arm, it felt like someone had filled her arm with lead weights, pulling her down into the bed. If anything her whole body felt like that. As her vision cleared, real shapes and objects becoming a lot more comprehensible, something unexpected caught her eye.

Right at her side stood a man, but not a man with regular features, a man who seemed to look so normal. No, this man was red faced, his skin pulled back almost in order to reveal the skull that sat underneath it. A gasp escaped Ella's lips, blue eyes wide with fear as she met such a wide grin, "Red Skull?!"  
"That's me," He leaned forward in the chair, a smirk that was evil enough to take down a whole army. "W-what do you want? Where is my Nan?!" Ella began to panic, her heart raced as her eyes began to dart around the room to find something to protect her. "Miss. Lake is safe, for now."  
For now?! What was he getting at? Ella fiddled with her covers, keeping herself hidden from Red Skull. The silence between them was excruciating, the young girl wincing and shying away from the threat that sat beside her. "Are you not going to ask? After all, I put you down as a smart child," That leering smile was still there on that monstrous face. Ella's hand grasped at her stomach, something felt wrong, so very wrong.

Stitching trailed down from her chest to her navel; it felt disgusting under her small finger tips. Ella scowled at Red Skull, tears once again stinging her eyes. "What did you do to me?" Her voice croaked a little as it tried to break with tears and mournful sobs.  
"Why, you are the perfect weapon now!" He chuckled softly, stretching out his arms before placing his hands behind his head and relaxed back in the chair. Ella clenched her jaw as she stared at him. "I-I do not understand."  
Red smirked; he was taking in the confusion of the girl like a man taking in the sight of a beautiful landscape. All his own doing, all his own work.  
The whole reason he was pleased with such was that he was able to now achieve that one goal from too long ago. Madame Kovarian had promised so much fortune to him, the world at his feet. So when the woman came to him about finding a little girl, he knew this was going to be so easy, a pass to world domination and a whole new army. The human race that was at his side were pawns for now, soon he'd have the ultimate army, the army of silence, invading without anyone knowing. All he had to do was get the girl. Of course the first time round had been a disaster, he'd lost her when the parents went on the run in their magical blue box. Not this time though, seven years he had spent looking for the girl and a whole year he'd spent trying to catch her. Now though, she was in his hands and prepared for the biggest war of the century. Madame Kovarian on the other hand had other plans for the young girl and this was to be made clear soon.

Ella couldn't even hide behind her hair; it was too short to even cover her face. Instead she pulled the covers round her even more, another surge of panic pulsed through her as Red Skull opened his eyes and glanced at her. "We have complete control now. We know you'll find him, we know you'll get angry with him and what better way to catch him out but with a simple Jekyll and Hyde routine." That sneering smile grew even more as he spoke, each word filled with pure and utter sick and twisted happiness. At thirteen, most people would expect her to be clueless but she knew exactly what he had meant. "You, put something in me?" She stuttered, trying to work out what she could do to fix herself. Yes, she had already begun to plan around his own plan. The usefulness of being this age meant that most times the enemies told her what they were willing to do. A chance to start thinking and planning in a heart beat. "Not yet, we only prepared you. Your second heart, that birth defect will hold the monster within you, like carrying two souls. Yours and well, hers"  
Ella gulped, no matter how tough she thought she was, this was truly terrifying for her.

The door swung open to her hospital room, three men marched in, only one with a box in his hand. Ella scrambled as far back as she could at the sight of the men before her. "What's in the box?!" She eyed the black box wearily as they rested it at the end of the bed. "Your new soul," Red Skull hissed with a tone of evil joy. Of all the things they could have done to her and this? This was crazy right? Wrong, not crazy enough, apparently. "Hold her down!" Red Skull ordered the two men that accompanied the man with the box. Ella glanced between them, furiously tugging at her drips to get free. "No! No!" She screamed out as the men grabbed her arms and legs and pinned her to the bed. It seemed that everyone in the room had begun to pull on masks, while Ella had nothing to protect her. Her bright blue eyes widened as the lock flicked open. In that moment it was silent, deathly silent.

Even under the hold of the men, she squirmed, tried to fight her way out of their grip but failed. She was weak, useless right now and the box was about to open up, Pandora's Box. A blue light emitted out through a small crack of the lid, the fear was now pulsating through the little girl as she tried so hard to escape. It was unearthly the way the blue glow slithered out of the box like smoke from a fire, snaking its way across the bed to the only vulnerable person. Ella. "No! Please, stop this!" No one moved or flinched at her cries; all they did was stand there and watch as the glow reached the girl, seeping past her lips and right into her soul. Ella became rigid as it over took her second heart, the heart she was later to forget about.

Her eyes closed for a moment as the glow finally entered the young girl, taking its course through her. Her veins came to the surface, darker than ever, pulsating with the demon creature. Finally her body fell limp, the men let go and stepped back. "Did it work?" One whispered to his colleague, in return the man shrugged.  
The room was silent for endless minutes, waiting for the first signs of life.

That sign finally came as Ella's eyes sprung open, revealing the black, empty set of eyes she had now gained. It had worked; the girl was now ready.


	6. Turn of Events

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Doctor Who/Marvel characters mentioned or portrayed in the stories. I merely own Ella-Marie Stark (Pond) and Darcyl Jones

_Bases:_ Doctor Who with a hint of Marvel

_Characters:_ The 11th Doctor

_Title_: Turn of Events (Collabed with Miss Vondale Foster who can be found here: DoctorWho11thDoctor?fref=ts )

_Summary: _The Doctor is done with losing people, and it is now a step too far when he remembers the night he found a young girl who seemed to be hunted by the very man who wanted to steal his little Pond. The game is on and The Doctor will do what he can to keep this young girl safe from harm.

* * *

Hazel eyes seemed to have been glaring at the scanner for hours, burning into the screen with pure anger. The Doctor had lost something, something so precious to him and he knew it could never be replaced. Seven years since he had the most valuable gift given to him had to be given up. River had given birth to such a beautiful baby girl. The Doctor knew she'd be about thirteen now, knew that he had missed so many things in her life. Losing her when she was six years old tugged at his hearts, it was a day he remembered all too well. The screaming, the crying even the nightmares that his sweet Little Pond had suffered were the things he remembered. Her dreams had always consisted of Hydra, the masked men that had poured into the TARDIS that night. These were the men he had planned to die at his hand. The Doctor couldn't even begin to imagine what they could have done if they had found his precious little girl.

The sudden slamming of his fist against the console had interrupted his own thoughts in such a violent manner that it even panicked him. "No," He whispered as he held back those angry tears. From the other side of the console River had been studying her husband for sometime. "No!" He repeated, dashing past River in a rather infuriated manner, "It isn't over, It cannot be over!" he huffed before turning to his wife and revealing that he in fact had been crying.

River tilted her head a little, inhaled softly before getting to her feet from the white plush chair, "Sweetie…" She began, reaching his side and wiping the tears from his cheeks, "…It has been seven years and there is little hope of finding her now." The Doctor would not have it though; he just couldn't as he shook his head. "I can't, I cannot just give up! Ella never did on either of us. She wouldn't," He stared at his wife, that sweet young face shattered with broken hope. River let slip a tear, hopelessly blinking it away as she gazed up at her husband, "I know she wouldn't but we went back to Lottie's, the place was abandoned."

Little did the travellers know, Ella had been kidnapped, her grandmother out cold and all because of Red Skull. As the Doctor and River talked within the TARDIS, Red Skull had transformed a young Ella-Marie into the perfect weapon. With Pandora's soul rammed into the supposed birth defect of the child, Ela would soon learn that she would be the perfect device to kill one thing. The Doctor. With Red Skull and teaming up with Madame Kovarian and the Silence, Skull believed it to be the perfect army.

It was the perfect rouse, to take someone close to the Doctor's heart and use it against him. They knew that the Doctor could not kill, let alone fight with his daughter. They'd seen that with River. It was heartbreaking to kill the ones you loved. Even though the odd teaming was fully aware that the Doctor could fight, they were ready to hide such a routine. Ella was sweet and caring but Pandora was something much darker, something so blood thirsty and harsh that she'd see through he death of the Doctor.

The whirr of the sonic echoed out, River had to contend with the noise as her husband worked, "Are you sure about this?!" Her head popped around the console to see her husband fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, "As sure as I'll ever be!" He called back before finally letting the whirring die out and leaving the pair in silence. River came around to his side and peered over his shoulder, "What did you do exactly?" She asked with great curiosity. The Doctor leaned back a little and adjusted his bowtie before flipping his goggles off and slipping them to the top of his head. His fingers scratched his cheek a little before he glanced at River, "I rewired these wires to the console…" He gestured to a set of purple wires sticking out of the console that seemed to curl on themselves and pierce back into the console, "I then added a in a set of coordinates and added this!" He held up a picture of Ella so his wife could see. "Now we have the perfect tracking device!" He grinned brightly, a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

River wondered if he really had lost his sanity long ago, this just confirmed it, "Sweetie, I just don't think it would work." The Doctor turned to her, grabbing up a towel to wipe his callused hands, freeing his skin of oil and grease, "River, dear, when did you start doubting me? It'll work, I'm sure of it."

Those seven years that the Doctor had been absent, Ella had decided that she was not wanted by her parents any more. The tiny scrap of a memory she had was the tweed jacket and her father's favourite bowtie and even then it seemed to be hopeless in comforting her at night. Time to time Ella asked her Nan of her mother and father, to be told stories of wondrous beauty of their travels. Being how over active her imagination was, she put the adventures told to her in pictures. Now returned to her home, those dreams of travelling where nothing but that. A dream. She was alone, Lottie couldn't console her. No one could.

The young girl became withdrawn and hidden; even Spencer struggled with her daily need to draw. A peculiar drawing had popped up on the wall, taking pride at the centre of all the drawings. There sat a blue box, 'Police Call Box' printed across it in big letters. Lottie had seen the picture, it made her heart race. Had he come back for his little girl after all these years?

Back on the TARDIS the Doctor had searched with his new searching device high and low for his Little Pond with no luck. He figured on giving up but fate had something else in mind for him. While River had set off out of the TARDIS to search the local area for their little girl, the Doctor stayed in to hunt her down virtually. Surely something would pop up?

As he sat there staring at the scanner, thinking on things he noted the sound of footsteps skittering around behind him. The steady yet heavy breathing made his brow furrow, someone else was in here. He wasn't imagining it, someone was there! A reflection of curls caught his gaze when it flickered in the glass of the console. The Doctor whirled round, sonic in hand and aimed at the girl in the corner.

The poor girl was terrified, planting herself against the door of the TARDIS, trying to keep her distance from the stranger before her. This whole place was confusing, she expected to stumble on a policeman but ended up with a weird man in a bowtie. "Who are you?!" The Doctor demanded the girl to reveal her identity, his sonic whirred so he could take a health status of her. The girl couldn't talk, she just coward down even more against the door, shaking in fear. The Doctor lowered his sonic and furrowed his brow, "You're… you're just a girl…" He furrowed his brow in confusion, staring at her before he finally knelt beside her. She flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please don't hurt me! Please I beg you!" She yelped, her arms covering her head, collapsing to the floor in a bundled up heap. "I-I-I won't hurt you! I promise you little one, just tell me your name. I can help you."

The young child may have been just that but she was smart, knew that giving her real name could have been risky, "Emerald…" She lied before glancing up at the kind face that bore down on her. For some reason the old Time Lord felt a pang of sadness, had he hoped that his little girl had returned? "Well then Emerald, I'm the Doctor. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you thought I was going to hurt you?"

Emerald shifted so she was sitting up, her eyes diverted to the floor, "Hydra, sir" She replied in a trembled voice. His jaw tensed, hiding his shock, so they were after other children now? "Hydra is it? Do you know where they are?" He asked, glancing up at the door and then at Emerald once more. "They were outside last I saw them, sir. One tried to grab me but I saw the box…" She took another fleeting glance over the Doctor's shoulder, "This is a dream right? Nothing can be bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor chuckled softly, "Not a dream, but I can assure you I will keep you safe. Let's get you home?" He offered his hand to Emerald in which she took with ease. The Doctor poked his head out the door, eyes narrowed as he searched the area before stepping out, "It's safe, you can come out." Emerald stepped out and grabbed his hand in an instance. "You said your name was the Doctor? Doctor Who?" It confused her to know he had no other name but that. The Doctor glanced down at her with a smile on his lips, "Doctor Who?"

Oh that was a sentence the man lived to hear these past few years, everywhere he went it was like that. "Doctor who?" They'd ask, "Just the Doctor," He'd reply before waltzing off on his next adventure.

The Doctor glanced down at the little girl he had at his side and chuckled softly, "Oh Emerald, that is a very dangerous question, one that must never be answered." Emerald seemed to accept this, walking at his side in silence as her mind reeled over things. He seemed trusting enough, seemed to know what he was on about as they walked along. He yabbered on how Hydra had forced him to leave his little girl behind, how he travelled the stars and how he had wished he could have done so with his little girl. Emerald was starting to wonder if she should have told him her real name but it felt too risky still.

The Doctor fell silent at one point and glanced at Emerald, "Don't look now but I believe we are being followed." Emerald froze almost perfectly to the spot if it had not been for the Doctor tugging her long with great force for someone who was rather skinny and little bit too lanky for her taste. She slowly peered over her shoulder, catching a man out the corner of her eye following just like the Doctor had said.

The man was of a tall yet thin stature, almost identical of the Doctor's but the man behind them held himself in a rather aggressive manner. His blackened military uniform resembled something she had seen before, something of a past she believed she had once dreamed up. The red band that rest on his left arm highlighted the logo of Hydra, the octopus tentacles gleaming in black on the white circle it resided in. His hat was tilted slightly over his eyes but you could still see the burning blue that seemed to scream hate within them. His brown hair somewhat poked out from under the hat but before young Emerald could take in any more of the man she was instantly being reprimanded for looking. "I know who that is..." She whispered softly as their pace quickened. The Doctor glanced down at Ella and nodded, "As do I..." It was the same man that aided Red Skull in the raid to take his little girl. "Emerald you have to listen to me very closely, I'm going to do something that I always scold myself for because remember this, cheap time travel is highly addictive and bad for you ok?" Emerald gazed up at him with wide eyes, a flurry of panic and fear seemed to encase her, "What?!" The man was crazy, the hell was he planning?

The Doctor sneaked a hand into his pocket, digging around for the time vortex manipulator he had once used the day he reset the world oh so long ago. He slapped it onto his wrist before sweeping Emerald into his arms and tapped in the coordinates he required to get them to safety.

Upon landing, Ella felt incredibly nauseas as did the Doctor but he was used to it so he simply shrugged it off before kneeling at Emerald's side and dusted her down. "Right, this should be your home I believe?" The young girl glanced at the cottage and nodded a little, amazed at how they had travelled. So such transport existed? How could this be? There were too many questions for her to ask but there was so much little time to truly sit the stranger down and question him. The Doctor placed the device in her hand, "I want you to keep this for your own protection, but just that for that ok?"

Emerald nodded in understanding, sea blue eyes gazing down at the vortex manipulator as she stood there in awe. The Doctor smiled slightly at the sight if the young girl, reminding him of his own daughter.

There was a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach, even more so when he glanced at the cottage. It seemed to resemble the place he had last left his own little girl, how wonderful and fairy tale it seemed in the light of the day. "Emerald, I once lost someone to the men that have been after you so I want you to have this," He tapped the device in her hand lightly, "This is a Time Vortex Manipulator, it can bounce you around the universe with a tap of a button. Keep I and I swear you will be safe ok?"

The young girl nodded in some vague understanding but then again she was thirteen and was clueless to the world that awaited her. Slowly Emerald glanced up at him, "Will I see you again Mr Doctor?" The Doctor smiled a little as he stayed crouched at her height, tucking a crazy brown curl behind her ear, "When would you like me to see you again?" A promise he may just keep considering the way life was turning out. "When I turn sixteen because then I'll be old enough to run away with you!" She grinned brightly at him but deep down the Doctor knew he couldn't whisk away another girl like he had done so before many a time. The Doctor promised though he would return, he couldn't destroy the innocence of yet another child like he had with Amy Pond all those years ago, "Well then Emerald, I will see you then but for now stay safe and stay sharp."

Emerald grinned at him before hugging him tightly, "Thank you Mr Doctor and be careful as well." The Doctor chuckled as she hugged him, he returned it and patted her head lightly, "Of course Miss Emerald." He let go of her and took a step back to give her one last smile before turning to head back into the woods, into the same place the girl had found him.


	7. Godly Intentions

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the Marvel characters in this story, just Ella-Marie Stark (Pond)

_Bases:_ Marvel/Thor

_Characters:_ Odin AllFather

_Title:_ Godly Intentions

_Summary:_ _Set Five years after the Doctor meets Emerald._ It's the end of a life for the young girl, an end to a lot of things and it's tearing her apart now she is alone. However a god has come to her for aid and now she has a choice to make, die on Earth or start again on the planes of Asgard.

* * *

It was dreary; in fact her whole life had fallen to the misery of hell and chaos more. The familiar aching that seemed to encase her heart was ready to tear her down into a crumbled heap on the floor.

Among the bedlam and horror that had erupted within New Mexico, it seemed the devastating crash that had ripped through the outskirts of London had gone unnoticed by the world. So many people died that day and yet they were not even worth the time until a few weeks later. That was how the media worked.

One person however had noticed, in fact she had been broken down to the point the tears just couldn't flow anymore. God, it hurt, tugged at her heart. Losing the man she loved meant she was now alone, it seemed everyone she loved, cared for would leave her.

Here she was, sitting beside a gravestone, red and puffy eyes staring at the embedded writing on grey stone. Reading it only broke her heart in two even more, he was all she had left. Slender fingers trailed along the words,

'Spencer Edward Reid. Born 23rd of May 1988. Died 17th of December 2010. A beautiful man, the perfect husband and an amazing son.'

Why couldn't he have stayed, why didn't she just stop him that day? Her hand slipped down the cold stone and rest at her side on the floor. The young girl had just left behind the last person in her life and now she was alone.

Alone hurt, alone made her feel cold and isolated and broken and…

There were too many emotions that she didn't want to feel right now and quite frankly she wanted to bury herself beside him, die along side him. "Oh my sweet Spencer…" She murmured softly as blue eyes grazed over the dark lettering before trailing up to stare at the sky. It was becoming overcast, gloomy and melancholy like her life had become.

Her brow furrowed, something wasn't right with sky, the patterns were inconsistent. The girl hauled herself to her feet, eyes still on the sky. Never had she seen such odd cloud formations over the London skies like this one. Behind her, leaves crunched beneath heavy feet. The young girl turned, her eyes wide as she saw such an odd sight before her.

Gold armour sparkled even though the sun was blacked out by thick clouds, grey hair flowing around the shoulders of the giant of a man. His size was more than an average man of Earth, there was no way in hell that he was from here and if he were then by god how did someone not capture him by now, "Mortal!" He bellowed, the gold staff swinging down to point at her.

Blue eyes widened, her breathing practically stopped, as did her heart, "No…" She breathed, taking in the detail of the strangers armour. It was etched with Norse scribing, the staff was as well. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't, "Odin."

The girl stumbled back, falling against a gravestone, the man approached her, trapped her against death's bed. His one eye stared down at her, a flurry of torrent anger seemed to cloud such dark eyes, "Loki, where is he?"

The girl's brows raised in surprise, her eyes just stared up at him. Loki? As in the god of Mischief? How was this possible? "S-sir I do not know!" She pleaded with him, praying that he would not harm her.

A growl escaped him, he rushed forward and hauled the girl to her feet, "Loki Odinson, where is he?!" He demanded once more, forcing the breath from the girl. She raised her hands in mercy, pleading for her life, "Don't hurt me! Please, I can help just don't hurt me!" The hand loosened on her shirt, letting her go, the man stepped back so she could breath, "Thank you that is what I needed to hear. I apologise but I find your people talk slowly. I am Odin AllFather…"

"Excuse me?! You attacked me so that you could information?!" The young girl snarled at him as she straightened herself out. Odin narrowed his one good eye once more, taking in the sight of her, "You are no normal mortal female are you?" He questioned, towering over her. She shook her head in response, "Actually, Sir, I'm more likely to ram an arrow up your rear end if you grab me in such a way again! One does not appreciate such clumsy treatment."

Odin chuckled softly and gave her a nod of understanding, "Of course Miss…"

"Reid, Ella-Marie Reid," She gave her name with ease, "Anyway, this has to be some form of a joke? The Norse gods are not real, Loki is not real. If her were… well we all know half the female population would have allowed total domination over them." Ella bit her lip a little as she noted the way the stranger was looking at her, "I guess not then?"

The old god inhaled sharply and shook his head, "We are real, as is Asgard and the realms of Yggsdrail. What I want to know is this, where is my son Loki?"

Ella let a smirk slip across her lips, "If I give you his location, if I help you, can you prove you are Odin, that you can help me bring back something important?"

The great AllFather thought on this for a long while, how could he prove that he was who he was, and why on Midgard would he want to give this girl something she needed? "I can give you new life, I see that you have little left in the means of this human one," He gestured to the grave stone she had previously been sat by, noting the tear tracks that stained her pale cheeks. "Give me Loki and I can help,"

Ella did not want a new life, she wanted her old one back, "Bring back Spencer, bring back the one I was to marry and I will give you anything you wish for!" She pleaded with such deseparete hope, blue eyes now dull and lifeless stared at the odd man from another realm. "I cannot give life to the dead but I can give life to a girl who has little of it…" He sighed seeing her world crumble entirely.

The young girl stepped back and lowered her head, "Then what is the point of living if there is nothing to live for?" Her eyes closed, a deep breath stolen for her lungs to treasure, "I bid you goodbye strange sir, I have a life to rid myself off." She turned to walk away only to feel the tight clasp of a large hand capture her arm. Ella's eyes widened, her gaze snapped up to Odin, "Let me go!" She protested.

Odin shook his head, "Young woman, your life is something to be treasured, wasting it is pointless. Come work for me, start again and see if there is a way of raising the dead. My realm is built on magic, perhaps there you will find what you need?"

Ella bit her lips a little, staring at him and considering the offer provided. Live a life researching among the gods, to find the true cure of saving what once was? How could anyone pass up such an idea, such a thought. "Fine, I'll give you Loki and in return I expect such a task," Her jaw tightened before wrenching her arm from his grasp.

Once free she dusted herself down and straightened out her shirt, "Last I heard of Loki, he was in Germany, ripping it apart from the seams without a single person realising. I've been tracking the atmosphere over head and it seemed Germany had something similar to what was shown in New Mexico years before hand. I assume that was Thor, your other son?" Ella furrowed her brow at Odin, "He caused quite a mess, just like this one I guess?"

It seemed the Aesir king was impressed with the girl's talent but not with her attitude, "Are you saying you detected the magic he creates?" Ella wasn't so sure what he meant by that but she assumed he mean the magnetic field that the dark embodiment of a man had created. "I'm saying I wanted to go into geology, I was studying and came across anomalies I've never seen before!" It freaked her out even now just thinking about it.

"A woman of science…" Odin murmured, his good eye wide, "You must come with me to Asgard, you can do as you wish, learn what your heart desires. I can provide better than the humans." Odin seemed to take a shine to the heartbroken girl, she seemed full of life, all she needed was the help to find it.

Ella stared at him and then nodded, "Fine, I agree to do as such but the moment I want to leave then I shall, understand?" Odin nodded in an instant before glancing up at the sky, "Then to Asgard it shall be but first I must find that blasted son of mine." Odin paused in his words and caught sight of Ella's expression on her face.

"Yea, no wonder he ran away. Try being nice you might get somewhere, heck even sorry wouldn't go a miss." Ella rolled her eyes, unaware she was one of the first to talk down to the King of Asgard. Perhaps this was the start of a good friendship?

"Of course Miss Reid, I apologise," He nodded to her and offered up to a kind smile. "I will come for you soon, let me fix what has been caused to your world and then I will return to bring you to Asgard if you still wish for such a thing?"

Ella had decided that the offer was far too great to pass up, "Then I shall wait good sir. Until then…" She bowed to him in respect before turning to leave.

Odin watched the young mortal girl leave, he couldn't help wonder if there was more to her than what he had just seen as of now.


	8. New Faces, New Lives

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I do however own Ella-Marie Stark (Pond)

_Bases: _Marvel/ Avengers

_Characters:_ Thor, Loki, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts

_Title: _New Faces, New Lives

_Summary: _Ella is told to dress up for a party, turns out Stark is throwing a party once again and the Aesir's are invited. Loki needs a mortal on his arm so Ella is dragged along. However things take a turn, leading to Ella and Tony discovering that they have some holes in their hearts that need filling.

* * *

New friends, new people, new faces.

That was her life as of late, these past few months in fact. Since starting her new life upon Asgard, Ella-Marie Reid had struggled to grasp the traditions of the Aesir race, in fact she struggled with just about everything. Being a mortal on a world of gods, she was nothing more than an ant compared to them.

It sucked at first, finding she'd rather hide away in the gardens on her lunch breaks before returning to the dimly lit, tiny office that she was provided with. During the times she roamed the gardens she had discovered new friends, mainly the King's steed- Slepnir. A horse gifted at birth with eight legs, the most stunning of all coats and his mane perfectly plaited down his neck and back. Of course that was in the form he was born with. Slowly but surely Ella helped the young horse with his ability to transform into the form that the Aesir wore proudly. He was a handsome young man, Ella loved his company and she valued such a friendship.

Among the people of the palace, rumours were to be formed and charged with volatile behaviour. It seemed the people were weary of the mortal girl meddling with the horse. Influences of a human could potentially alter the traditions of that Asgard holds dearly. However the young human did not give care for what the citizens of Asgard thought for they were not aware of who else was to take the girl under their wing. Thor and Loki, oddly enough had decided to get to know her, even if Loki could be pain. Ella didn't mind though, she loved the idea of being able to wait on the princes when she was available to do so.

As of today she was in her office once more, scribbling away on the paper in order to get things jotted down and placed into folders. A swift knock came from the door and Ella was forced to tear her eyes from the paper before her, "My Lord!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet to bow before him. Loki elegantly strolled in as he would on regular bases and gestured for her to straighten out.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Reid," He began, that low growl in his voice as he spoke. He picked up a pen from her desk as he spoke studying it, "Mr Stark has informed my oaf of a brother that there is a party tonight. I know you're human and feel you would be vital in the use of helping me socialise among other..." He took a breath and glanced at her with slight disgust, "...Humans." It was as if the word was venom upon his already poisoned tongue but Ella took it on the chin and nodded, "Of course sir, you wish me to accompany you to said party?"

A party? Well this was going to prove interesting; after all he was a god. Loki gestured for her to stand up from her chair so he could look over her. She did so, getting to her feet and stood there in awkward silence. Loki hummed in thought to himself every now and then before inhaling deeply, "You cannot wear that. Go to the tailors, find a dress."

The sound of metal against plastic echoed out, Loki had thrown 6 gold coins upon her desk before getting to his feet, "I want you looking your best by eight on the dot. If you are late you will be punished..." He paused noting that Ella was staring at him in silence, "Well get to it!" He ordered sternly which forced Ella into a scurry towards her desk and grabbing up the coins before rushing out the door.

Outside her mind was reeling with too many thoughts, the coins in her hands as she found herself heading towards the tailors as ordered. This was so surreal, so insane but she was pleased to serve Loki in such away. As she scuttled down the corridor she nearly collided with the brother of Loki. He grasped her arms and chuckled as he halted her rushing pace, "Miss Reid?! What's the rush?"

Ella gazed up at him and grinned brightly, "My Prince, your brother has ordered me to find a dress for a party with a man by the name of Stark. He even gave me gold coins to find myself a dress for the evening, however I do not understand why Loki would be invited to such a party?"  
Thor chuckled a little at the human's curiosity, at how inquisitive she was, "Stark invited myself and out of kindness offered Loki an invite in order to redeem his self considering what he had done." It then became apparent that young Miss Reid was not aware of his brother's actions towards Stark. Thor decided then he would then accompany her to the tailors in order to discuss what had unveiled during the fight within New York, "Miss Reid, is it ok if I escort you?"

Ella could not have been more than happier to have the elder prince walk with her to the tailors that sat across the other side of the city. In fact she couldn't quite believe it, "I... I would be delighted to good sir if that is ok with you?" Thor nodded with that sweet smile of his before leading the way.

"My brother was not one to stand by rules, even more so when it came to the power of the throne. He claims he never wanted the throne but there is so much fight in him that I am truly sure there was want for such a thing," Thor explained as they trailed through out of the palace to the city. Ella listened with great intent, hanging onto his every word. She was fascinated by their race, by their people. She wanted to be accepting of them and have them accept her just as much. "But alas, my brother does not bode well by such rules, thus landing himself upon Midgard..."

"Oh Earth, right?!" Ella grinned brightly as she recalled her teachings of the names of the realms that rest upon the Yggsdrail tree.

Thor let out a hearty laugh and nodded, "Yes, your Earth. Upon there he created havoc and chaos before finally turning his sights on the Avengers." Ella raised her brows, so that was where she had heard the name 'Stark', he was apart of the heroes that saved the New York from ultimate destruction. She'd heard stories of the great Tony Stark, how he could build anything, knew science like the back of his hand. The man was a wonder and Ella admired his works just as much as she admired Dr. Banner's work. "You knew Tony Stark? Wow, that is amazing and I am slightly jealous," Ella chuckled softly as she glanced up at the Viking built man. Thor simply stared on ahead, that cheeky smile fleetingly caressing his lips, "He is a man of great courage and wisdom, one that could rival any man. You'll find out when you come with us tonight."

Ella's stomach fluttered lightly, this was most exciting because she, a nobody was going to meet a man she had admired for months now. Call her a fangirl, but she had read every one of his papers, his works and even interviews that she could get her hands on. He was a genius.

When Ella-Marie and Thor reached the tailors, Ella was already explaining an idea she had in her head. Thor was most intrigued to think this girl had many a hidden talent. "Emerald green, I don't care if it matches my eyes or not. It's a colour I favour," She stated with a soft chuckle on her lips, "Floor length but no trail, I am far too clumsy for one of them. I would gladly take sleeves over straps but then I am quite partial to a halter neck..." She paused and sighed softly, "Actually take that thought back, I have the perfect idea! Sweetheart neckline that flows into a halter neck style that looks like a collar?" The tailor nodded, instantly jotting down thoughts and ideas. "I was hoping the back could be partly showing?" She gestured to the paper in which was handed over to her. Ella drew out the idea before handing it back, "Do as you wish with everything out, I have the money to do as needed..." Ella smiled brightly, this was the first decent dress she has had in months.

Once set out and ready to work the tailor took her measurements with ease before scuttling off into the back office to start fixing up a dress fit for a princess. Thor, who had been leaning against the wall, now pushed himself from it and watched her with slight awe, "Miss Reid, I never knew you had an eye for dresses in such a way, it reminds me of the wife of Loki."

Ella stared at him and then blushed at the comment, how sweet. In fact deep down she took it as the highest of compliments because Sigyn was a woman of mastering dresses in a blink of an eye. "I do not often pursue such a task unless required. I would be useless at such a job," She chuckled softly before ruffling her unruly curls. "How about some food while we wait? I do like Asgardian cuisine," It was a mere suggestion and Thor in an instant willingly accepted, "Of course Miss Reid, I know of a few places we could go to." He offered a hand in which Ella took with a grin on her lips.

Out on the market square, the place was bustling and Ella was in a state of awe. Everything seemed so human but yet it was quite obvious this was a culture of a time that was long ago in her world. Her sea blue eyes scanned the place, taking in every single activity that unravelled around her. Thor tugged her to one stall that was selling some form of already cooked meat.

Ella found her gaze had found something far more interesting to study than the aromas that caressed her nose with a teasing notion. Whatever had caught her eye forced her to forget about her drooling taste buds, the hunger that rumbled within her stomach, "Who is that?" She murmured as her eyes grazed over the rather strapping lad who had stopped by the stall of weapons and armoury.

Thor glanced over his shoulder and scoffed, "Miss Reid, if you want to keep your innocence or your sanity, then avoid the Lokison twins like the plague. They are no good, just like their father is." Ella snapped her eyes onto Thor and furrowed her brow, "Loki is can be kind when he wants to be, Thor he is your brother so treat him as such." She huffed and then turned to look back over to where the lad had caught her eye, now suddenly seeing double. Thor could see she was fascinated by the twins and thus decided then to explain, "That is Narfi, the slightly taller one and even more well built than I. The slightly girly looking one is Vali, the youngest of the two. Vali often keeps his hair long while Narfi's shorter. Easy to tell them apart I suppose."

Something in her chest aroused but she put it down to her heart working over time at the thought of resting her eyes upon the men before her. They were nothing but perfection, the way their muscles sat taught upon such a defined body, those stunning eyes. As Vali glanced over her direction, she could feel herself blushing, gulping hard as their eyes met.

Oh how she could have died to think a man of such stature had even noticed her. Vali lightly elbowed his brother who then also turned to glance over his shoulder and spot the girl that stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd. Ella was had stopped breathing, stopped blinking, she couldn't think or form words as she lay eyes upon the well structured face of the elder twin. If only she had known that Vali had merely spotted Thor, thus making his brother to turn and see what he was seeing.

Things were not always what they seemed however because Narfi had spotted the young mortal girl in the crowd, how her blue shirt fitted such a slender form, a form so beautiful yet the girl was obviously unhappy with herself. The pencil skirt that flattered her every curve and yet it seemed wearing a size to big would hide her figure. She was timid, shy but incredibly beautiful, a darkness that seemed to hide what he wanted to know. He even noted the stunning sea-foam colour of her eyes, the way her unruly curls caressed her face and shoulders before trailing around her waist in such a stunning length. Alas, she was mortal though, a girl from Midgard and nothing more. Even if he wanted to settle down, which he had never planned to do so, she was human and he'd outlive her. The sad life that it was, that was why he kept his heart to himself.

Finally he turned away, leaving Ella to sigh and turn back to the stall that she and Thor were at. "Don't be so disheartened Miss Reid, he is like that with most women. You should see them flock to him while he trains, the pair of them are just as bad as the other," Thor tried to reassure her but Ella was not having any of it. She simply rubbed her neck slightly in embarrassment before getting herself something small off the stall.

A few hours later and Ella was alone, she had left Thor to his devices so she could return to the tailors and pick up her dress. When it was bought out, held up for Ella to look at, she couldn't be happier. "Thank you, it's perfect," She tugged out the coins and handed them over, not aware there may have been change from what she paid. Ella left with the dress and head to her office in order to change and get ready for the party.

* * *

Eight o'clock came around quicker than Ella had expected but she had literally pinned up the last curl with an emerald tinted gem stone hairpin as a knock sounded at her door. She hurried over, the skirt of her dress tugged up to allow walking room as she head for the door. The door swiftly swung open, revealing a rather well suited Loki before, "My Lord, tis nice to see you in such dress wear. You suit it."

Loki looked her up and down and was incredibly impressed that she had chosen something rather elegant and above all, green. He circled her and smirked to himself, oh he was so going to get through this part with ease. "My my, Miss Reid you really did pull it out of the bag this time, I am impressed," He stood before her, studying her a little longer before his eyes narrowed. "You do not wear any jewellery," he pointed to her neck with a slender finger, "Why? If you are there to represent the royal family and my side you need to look the part."

Ella lowered her head to glance at her bare neck, she never wore jewellery, in fact she barely had the money for it now that she was alone, "I... I was not aware of this, my Lord. I am sorry." Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, "It will have to do, come we shall leave." He made for the door, Ella in tow. How embarrassing, being scolded by a princely god. However they set out for Midgard, a party to attend.

Ella had never seen a thing like it. She'd been to parties but this? This was expensive, glamorous and above all, way out of her league. She was just a girl from the outskirts of London for god sake and here she was living the high life in the heart of New York where Stark tower sat. It had been rebuilt and fully refurbished and damn did Ella stand there in utter awe of it all.

A hand gently pressed to her back, Loki leaning close to her ear, "Come along Miss Reid, standing there like an invalid will not look good for either of us." Ella jumped and pulled herself out of her thoughts and glanced up at Loki, "Yes, yes sir."  
Ella linked her arm with Loki's when offered to him, it seemed he was a ladies man when he wanted to be and he would occasionally try and do so with her.

Her eyes grazed over the crowd, trying to spot the man of the hour. Just as that thought slipped into her head, there upon a chair stood the Stark she had been looking for. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called out, that ever so ignorant smirk on his lips, a glass of champagne in hand, "I guess you are all wondering why I gathered you here today. Well, I can safely say I didn't bring you here to listen to me to make speeches. In fact I bought you here to have fun, provide sponsorships and above all..." He glanced around, a twinge of contempt for the people around him. "To socialise because people, that is how I work!" He smiled brightly before raising his glass, applause following in an instance.

Ella glanced to Loki who was simply standing there with barely any expression upon his face and highly un-amused. Neither of then clapped when everyone else around them did so, Loki because he was anti-social but Ella's reason was because she had little idea of what was going on. "Drinks?" Ella suggested as people began to mingle in which Loki instantly nodded and gestured for her to go.

This was going to be a long night to say the least, what started off as an exciting idea had crumbled into oblivion and was now something she was so truly uninterested in. Pushing through the crowd, Ella made her way over to the bar and placed herself beside a rather tall and elegant looking young woman. Ella simply wanted a drink, unaware of the woman next to her. "Sorry," She uttered softly as she accidentally nudged the woman. "It's fine, I didn't think it was going to be this busy personally," The stranger at her side grinned brightly at her. Ella was taken back that the woman had even heard her let alone actually wanting to talk to her.

Blue eyes darted around the room before resting on the woman before her, she gulped and then cleared her throat, "Erm, sorry. Look I'm new here, I came with..." She glanced at the crowed, unable to see the suit clad Loki. No doubt prowling. "Loki?" The woman asked in which Ella nodded a little. "No worries, I was told a third member of the Asgardian party would be joining them," Sure enough a hand was handed out to Ella, "Patricia Potts, call me Pepper though."

The young girl had no idea what to do, this was _the _Pepper Potts, the one that was at Tony's side in every press release, movie release. If it was public, then she was there. "Oh my gosh, forgive me for being so rude I had no idea!" Ella took her hand and instantly shook it, grinning as she did, "You look lovely tonight Miss Potts."  
Pepper chuckled softly and let go of her hand, "Thank you. May I ask, who designed your dress?"  
Ella glanced down at her darkened green dress and blushed a little, "A tailor upon Asgard, they weave the perfect silks." The girls had somewhat found a connection, talking with each other about dresses, the party and then Tony.

At the mention of his name, Tony popped up and grinned brightly, "Hello love," He murmured and kissed Pepper's cheek, "Erm Tony this is Ella-Marie Reid. She is with Thor and Loki, representing secretary of..." Pepper paused, trying to remember.

"The AllFather, father to the princes, a pleasure to meet you Mr Stark," Ella offered her hand to shake, unsure if she should curtsey as well. Tony let a small smile pass his lips before shaking her hand, "Well Miss Reid, an honour all the same." It was odd, Tony noted something familiar about her but just couldn't seem to put a finger on it. "If Loki gives you trouble, even Point Break over there," He jabbed a thumb in Thor's direction, "Then give us a shout. I know how they can get." He winked at her before turning to the bar, "Round of drinks bar keep?!" He knocked the wooden surface of the bar before glancing at Ella.

Ella was pleased she had met the man and didn't come across like some freaky fangirl. She was respectful and polite and it seemed to win Tony over in an instance. "What will my Lady be having," He purred against Pepper's cheek before kissing her soft skin. Pepper simply laughed and added, "Gin and tonic please." Tony then glanced at Ella as the bar keeper worked, "And you Miss Reid?" For a moment Ella was embarrassed by what she liked to drink, many didn't see it is a lady like but right now she was past caring, "Your finest whiskey on the rocks please."

Tony was dumbfounded but he accepted with a grin and ordered it twice over, "My my, the Asgardian has taste," He teased as he turned to her.

Ella laughed at the idea of her being classed as such, "No, just someone from Earth, sir, nothing more." She smiled kindly at Tony and that was when a pang of sudden relaxation hit him. This girl, that smile. He'd seen it all before but his mind wouldn't allow him the memory to live. He turned to Pepper and murmured, "Please excuse me, I would like to discuss business with this young lady." Pepper nodded and took her drink from the bar and left. Ella watched her leave, amazed her stunning elegance.

Finally her gaze was bought back to Tony, finding him holding out her drink. She took it and thanked him with a slight smile. "You have a wonderful home Mr Stark," She began only for Tony to wave her off.  
"Please, call me Tony. We're all friends here, right?" He grinned, biting back the need to ask her tons of questions about who she was. "Tony, right of course," Ella blushed ad rubbed her cheek before taking a rather large swig of her whiskey. God, she needed that.

Tony studied her as she drank her drink, amazed by her in all honesty. "Have... have we met before?" He narrowed his eyes where as Ella's widened and nearly choked on her drink, "Oh gosh... no, not at all. If we had, I'm sure you would have got me arrested." Ok, probably not the best thing to say, "I'm a huge fan of your work."

Tony nodded and chuckled a little, "At least someone is, most people assume that I'm the murderer by selling the weapons." Ella was surprised and shook her head, "No, no Mr Stark, far from it. I know it is a harsh business but sometimes it has to be done. Your work on the sciences of the Tesseract was extraordinary though," She leaned in, whispering those last few words.

How on Earth did she know about that?! He glanced at her, shock splashed across his face. "Come to my workshop, we have things to discuss." He grasped her glass from her hand and placed both his and her drinks on the bar top before tugging her out of the main hall.

In the workshop he sat her down, sitting opposite and eyes narrowed. The room was deathly silent, the ability to hear a pin drop was extortionate. Ella watched him, her mind panicking just below the surface. Finally she spoke, "Sir?"

"Shhh!" He pressed a finger to his own lips before pointing at Ella slightly, "Tesseract. How?"  
Ella blinked a few times before clicking her tongue in thought before lowering her gaze. She was caught out. "I was hacking SHIELD's database, pretty easy in my opinion," She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I knew they had information surrounding my fiancé's death. I mean, I saw them there! I saw hem at the crash sight so I went looking for answers!" Ella was slowly getting frustrated, hot tears pricking at her eyes, "I barely found a thing. I read so much when I hacked them. Your work, Dr Banner's, Cases that a Philip Coulson was on... all of it." Ella could barely breathe so she fell silent, how much trouble was she in now?

Tony sighed, rubbing his cheek and closed his eyes. It was painful to see a young girl so upset but he had to know what she had found, "What did you discover... after all that?"  
Ella closed her eyes, one word let her lips on a breathless tone, "Hydra."

His body tensed, surely that was not possible but then again who was he kidding? He was seeing the impossible almost daily now. "I should have guessed, I should have stopped him from going... I should have..." She gulped back tears and shook her head before burying her English rose face in her hands, "Why can't they leave me alone?" She tore words from her throat, squeaking a little. Tony got to his feet and hugged her close, for some reason he knew what she was going through.

"How about a drink? You can stay with me the whole time away from Loki, looks like you need a laugh," He smiled as he gently forced her to look up at him. Ella nodded slightly as she glanced up at him, "I would love that Mr Stark."  
Tony took her hand in his and began to lead her back to the stairs, however something caught Ella's eye and there her eyes widened, "Is that... is that the suit!" She gasped, slipping from his grip and heading over to it. Tony furrowed his brow for a moment but then was shocked when she ran a finger along the chest of the iron suit and then tapped where the arc reactor sat. "No! No don't touch that!" He hurried over to her but Ella was in awe. "You've synced up the suit to work with your arc reactor! It's extraordinary the way you've done the wiring! I'm impressed." Tony paused in his tracks, his hand hovered above her wrist before glancing up at her, "Wait... you... you understand all of this?"

Ella slowly turned to him and then smiled brightly, "Well of course! I majored in science, loved every inch of it. In fact I was a scientist after I left school, on a graduate programme." Tony was stunned for a few moments, no person, not even Pepper could understand the ideas that pounded his head constantly. "That is... insane. Miss Reid you are amazing! I feel like I should finally sponsor a person for their magnificent brain!" He began to laugh in which made Ella giggle as well.

"Oh Mr Stark, don't be so foolish. I just admire what the human brain can think up and this happens to be one of those things," She blushed before glancing at the stairs, "Come... lets us go drink and perhaps you will find a few great investors?"  
Tony nodded and took her hand in his before leading her back up stairs.

The night carried on without a hitch, Ella mingled with Tony and Pepper while getting Loki to dance with her when a good song came on. The drinks came and went, Ella felt herself become more and more lost to the alcohol but she didn't care, she was having fun. The amount of people dwindled out, Pepper had gone to bed and thus left Loki, Thor Ella and Tony in the lounge sitting in a circle on the floor. Ella was leaning against Tony who sat with beer in hand chatting about the time Loki threw him out the window, "Freaking... scariest thing ever. I was falling so fast..." He paused, a finger hovering in the air as he pointed to Loki. God, he was so drunk. "But... but... Miss Reid here, she... she knows how it works," He glanced at Ella, a lazy smile on his lips as Ella stared up at him. Her blue eyes were blown wide from the alcohol that passed through her system, no idea what Tony was on about, "I do?" Suddenly she began to giggle, a hand pressed to her lips, "Tony, Tony love. You're like the big brother I never had... I love it." Ella's face soon enough pressed against his chest and then hugged him. God he was so warm.

Loki smirked as he sipped the cocktail in his hand. He wasn't as drunk as the mortals that sat before him, same as Thor. They were gods, it took something far stronger than any alcohol that the mortals could provide to get them drunk. "My dear Stark, I didn't throw you on purpose, you just didn't land correctly!" He laughed in which Tony did as well. However Tony liked the idea of having a little sister, having that younger person to give all that knowledge to and be able to trust them with it. His heart fluttered slightly before a soft smile slipped across his lips.

Eventually Tony and Ella were flat out cold on the sofa, Tony snoring and Ella talking softly in her sleep. Loki glanced at Thor for a moment, "Well at least they're not making trouble now. I was so sure Tony was trying to set you up with Ella at one point."  
Thor laughed as she glanced at his brother, "My heart belongs to Jane, Loki. Ella on the other hand, she may have found two boys to admire from a distance in these recent days." Loki's eyes snapped up at his brother, brow furrowed but ever so curious, "Boys? What boys?" This question only received a laugh from his elder brother which frustrated him to no ends, "Brother, tell me!" Thor raised his hands in surrender as he laughed, "Ok, Ok. I caught her watching the twins at the market earlier today. She seemed infatuated by them, the elder in particular."

His twins? His sons? Loki raised his brows before his slender fingers caressed his cheek lightly, "Narfi? But he's an ass, so is Vali. They'd break her hearts, plus she is human. It would not work." Thor furrowed his brow, slightly insulted because Jane was mortal and he wasn't, so he was in a somewhat similar situation. "Loki, it is probably nothing more than just a crush..."  
Loki wasn't so sure though.

The morning rolled around and Ella felt sick as a pig as she laid upon the leather sofa, Tony's arm lightly wrapped around her. She felt safe for once and honestly, no matter how hungover she felt right now, she wanted nothing more than to treasure such a moment. "Tony?" She whispered as she glanced at him, seeing him stir as she spoke. "Tony, I have to go. I've got work to head back to," Those words made Tony grasp her close for a few moments and murmured a soft reply. "But you said you'd be my little sister..."  
Ella chuckled, barely remembering that she had said that. She sat up after wiggling free of his grasp and stretched, "It would be quite the dream Mr Stark but then what would the world think? Perhaps I could pop around again sometime during the week. I'd love to discuss your work with you if that is ok?"

Tony groaned as she moved, wanting nothing more to hold the sweet English rose close once more. It was like having a little cat. "I would be grateful for the company while Pepper is at work. It gets lonely," He finally sat up, rubbed his eyes and smiled at Ella for a few moments. "Go on, the Odinsons are no doubt waiting for you." Ella thanked him again before getting up, grabbing her coat and shoes before heading down the hall, "I'll leave my number by the door! I had a lovely time!" She called out before doing just that and left without another word.

Tony chuckled as he lay back down on the sofa, a grin upon his lips. Pepper strolled in and tapped his foot, "Morning, I see you've found a girl to replace me with. I'm hurt quite frankly." Tony bolted up right and grabbed Pepper before tugging her down on top of him, causing her to flail and giggle as she did, "Pepper my dear, I would never let you go. I love you too much. I just... need a friend, that's all." Tony smiled up at her for a few silent seconds before kissing her sweetly on the lips. He soon parted and caressed her cheek, "About time I had a decent friend huh?"  
Pepper laughed before nodding, cheek pressed to his hand, "Of course."

Ella on the other hand couldn't stop grinning. A new friend and someone she felt she could trust. How odd that she could posses such a feeling. Thor tapped her shoulder and smirked, "Good Morning Miss Reid, I take it you are well?"  
Ella glanced up and laughed, "Nope, I feel sick and extremely hung over but I did have fun and Mr Stark is such a kind man." Her fingers fiddled with her coat a little before she let out a soft sigh. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship and even a family to come.

_(If one requires a reference then please go to this link: __ albu_232843191_00-1. __ :All credit to owner of the picture) _


	9. Last Resort

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used, I simply own Ella-Marie Stark (Pond)  
Further note: The character known as Kaitlin is based on a dear friend, so thanks to her for allowing me to use her in this.

Bases: Thor/Doctor Who

Characters: Loki, Doctor Who

Title: Last Resort

Summary: Ella has been spirling into dark emotions for months now, it's only because Odin offered her a better place that she decided to carry on with life. Now she sees her use has word off and thus decides to end it all but as she attempts to do so, a blue box appears.

* * *

It had been months since her first encounter with Tony Stark. Ella and he met up almost weekly, became close. She enjoyed his company and above all treasured what had blossomed between them but in her partially broken mind and torn up heart, Ella didn't really want the attachment of a new person. She wanted out.

Even after signing the papers with Tony to change her surname to Stark, she still felt it was a bad idea, that she'd break his heart when she planned to close the book of her life for good.

The idea of causing mischief in the halls of Asgard seemed a great idea. Of course it was her duty to be professional, to be respectful of the people she worked for. Ella had become close to Loki, she was the bridge between father and son.

The days had become hard on her recently, the paperwork built up, her training became less and less. It was as if she was slowly losing all hope once more, a hope she had barely regained with the help of a few odd friends.

Today was no different, she'd aimed to plan a plan that no one would have seen coming, a plan that could get her into so much trouble, so much so that it could get her fired or more so… killed. Ella welcomed death like an old friend, always had done since she was thirteen. At an age like that she refused to be scared by her own death, it meant that Hydra would have an advantage over her if they ever returned for her.

One of her mortal friends had come to visit the young girl today and was waiting outside her office as normal. "Hey you," The key was in her hand, ready to open the door. The girl jumped up, the regular trickster that visited, "Hey Ella!" Kaitlin ran a few circles round her before skidding to a halt, "I have had the best idea ever!"  
Ella chuckled, shaking her head a little as she unlocked the office and let them both into the plush white room, "Oh dear Valhalla, dare I ask?" Kaitlin barged past her and flopped down on the sofa while Ella placed her folders on her desk and also slumped down in her chair. "Well, you seem super excited to be this… mad…" She waved a hand and laughed again, the girl had lightened up her day when she felt low.

Kaitlin grinned brightly at Ella and clapped her hands together, "The ultimate prank, carried out by yours truly!" She held out at her hands, giggling once more.  
"Wait, wait, wait… since when did you come up with the ultimate prank?" Ella leaned forward in her seat, curious to what the girl had up her sleeve this time. "No custard pies, no stealing hats or royal staffs?" Kaitlin shook her head as Ella listed her regular old tricks. "Nope, not any of them. We are going to prank _the_ prankster," Kaitlin grinned like a mad woman as Ella sat there, blinking in shock. "Now I know you are crazy. No, I am not getting involved with this, I work for the damn man!" Ella turned back to her work. How absurd, pranking Loki himself was unwise.  
"Oh Ella come on! You never do anything fun!"

Ella's pen stopped scratching away at the paper, her gaze trailing up at the girl "Kaitlin I do fun just… not to the people that pay me," She raised her brows, peering at the young girl over the top of her glasses. "Go ahead, do as you wish but I am not getting involved, before, during or after," Ella may have just spoke to Kaitlin as if she were a little sister but Ella couldn't risk her getting hurt.  
Kaitlin rested on the edge of the desk, staring down at Ella. "I'll just tell Loki it was all your idea," She smirked, folding her arms triumphantly. Ella on the other hand was jotting down a plan, that same plan she had intended to use soon.  
Realisation struck her like lightening in a storm. This situation would be the perfect guise! Ella glanced up at Kaitlin and smirked, removing her glasses from her face, "Ok… tell me everything."

Not long later the whole plan was placed down on the table, checked and rechecked, drafted and redrafted countless times to make sure things would be set up perfectly. Ella had made sure that it was crazy enough to make Loki incredibly angry for this. Kaitlin finally stepped back from the table, beaming proudly at her piece of work "Genius!" Ella exclaimed, glancing up at her friend "This is so perfect not even Loki could come up with this!" She giggled, in which made Kaitlin giggle also. For a good few minutes they just sat there laughing because what Kaitlin did not know was that this would be the last time they'd share a moment like this.  
"Tomorrow morning, ok?" Ella checked with her, Kaitlin nodded in agreement.  
"Tomorrow it shall be, just before he awakes."

The young girl was already up at the crack of dawn, padding around outside the Prince's room in silence. She reached up on tip toes, placing the required bucket of water above the door, ready for the elaborately made trap. It was almost time, she just needed the last thing to be set up. Ella climbed up, placing the final pin in to activate the chaos. Once set the girl rushed behind a set of boxes that were stacked in the hall, Kaitlin joining her moments later. "Dude… when I said prank Loki, I didn't mean… _prank_ Loki!" However the mortal was utterly impressed by the build before her. Ella glanced at her watch and smirked through red lips, "Here we go."

The door opened a fraction, the bucket of water wobbling a little above the door. Both the girls held their breath for a moment, eyes set on the door waiting for Loki to emerge. The door swung open, a partially tired Loki stepping through, however he was going to be wide awake in moments once the water came tipping down upon him. Hearing the man yelp like he had, forced Ella and Kaitlin to hold in gasps of laughter, the prince now flailing in order to shake off the water, "What in the name of sanity?!" Loki hissed, his black hair sticking to his face. "Who did this?!" He demanded, stepping forward, ankle catching a wire.

His eyes widened, glancing down to see it "What?" The whooshing sound echoed out, an attack of custard pies flying towards the mischief god who had little time to move out of the way. In moments he was coated in vanilla custard, if he wasn't sweet as it was then he most certainly was now. Loki reached up to clear it from his eyes, gasping as he tried to process what was going on. The trickster was being tricked! He fumbled round to get rid of the food on his face but only succeeded in activating the last trap wire. Thousands of feathers were dropped upon him, dousing him in a bundle of objects of a ticklish nature. "WHOM IN VALHALLA IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" The prince tugged at the now sticky feathers, trying to wipe them from his clothing. Ella and Kaitlin just couldn't hold it in any longer. They'd gone red in the face from holding in gasping giggles, trying not to give their game away.

Loki's green eyes stared out into the silent corridor, frantically searching out a culprit. He knew all too well that no person would set this up and not stay to watch. "Show yourself fiend!" He demanded with pure anger pulsating through him. Finally Kaitlin fell backwards from behind the boxes that the girls were huddled behind, rolling around in a fit of giggles. Ella soon followed; the sight was just too funny to not laugh at. "Oh my good Lord, that was quite the stunt!" The girls giggled like fools as Loki stormed over to them. Kaitlin was smart, scrambling to her feet in a flash while dragging Ella up as well. The young girl got to her feet, her glasses crooked on her nose. Loki hissed as he marched towards the pair. "Erm, Ella I think we should run… like now," Kaitlin could see that Loki was not going to take this as a joke of any sorts and had fire in his eyes. Ella smirked, this was exactly what she had hoped would happen. "Kaitlin, go. Let me sort this, I would not forgive myself if he hurts you," Ella gently gave the girl a shove, a gesture for her to run. Kaitlin nodded before turning on her heels and running off.

His slender fingers came flying at the girl, catching her face and splitting her lips in seconds. Her hand reached up and gently dabbed her lips. "My Lord, no need to slap me for it was merely a joke," The whole time Ella smirked as she stood up to the man she had loyally served for sometime. "Let's see how much you'll be laughing once I am done with you," Loki seethed as he grasped her by the neck, pinning her to the wall. "I will force the life from you. How dare you humiliate a Prince?!" Ella simply smirked at him as she felt herself instinctively fighting to be on her toes.

'Hung by the prince, what a way to go?' She thought.  
"My Lord," She choked, feeling the life being squeezed from her, her fingers tugging at his that were wrapped around her throat, "Twas a joke of such." Loki dare not accept it, with teeth bared he held her there, "The old man should never have bought mortals into this damn world" He was right though, so fragile and yet so infuriatingly annoying.

The sudden gush of wind and the noise of something mechanical echoed out though, forcing the grip upon the girl to be loosened a little but kept her there nonetheless. Behind them a blue box materialized, enough to stun Loki as a head popped out, a grin on the person's lips. Loki's eyes grew wide at the sight, now letting go of the girl.

"Ah hello there," The stranger's eyes darted down to the girl who was now slumped upon the floor, gasping for air. "Was I interrupting something?" Loki's jaw tightened, fists curled up. "No, I was just leaving," He turned to the girl on the floor "I will deal with you later," He hissed before turning on his heels to return to his room.

The stranger strolled over to the girl and knelt beside her. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here now."  
"Why?" She coughed, rubbing her neck as her body tried to retain the oxygen that was once lost. "Why did you stop him from killing me?" Blue eyes finally peered out from under her dark hair, a little wet, "I wanted him to kill me." The stranger shook his head as Ella claimed her suicide plan. "No girl like you should do so," He tried to reassure her. "And why should I believe you?"

With a mad grin upon his face, kindness in his eyes, he simply replied. "Trust me… I'm the Doctor."


End file.
